One Year Later: Red Moon Rising
by Twilight's Inferno
Summary: Ron Weasley finds himself in a slump after Harry and Hermione have gone back to Hogwarts, that is until a certain dreamy eyed witch re-enters his life changing it for good.
1. A New Tale Begins

Chapter 1- A New Tale Begins

 **AN:** Hello everyone! If you just found this story welcome to my Years Later series, feel free to check out on my main page to read the previous story but I don't necessarily feel like you need to read it to understand this though I highly recommend checking it out!

On the other hand if you came from my previous story, so happy to see you back and I really hope you enjoy this new tale! This will be a different feel from my last story, which with Harry as the narrator was a very Potter style story, this one is a bit different with it being Ron but hopefully no less entertaining :)

 _Previously in the Years Later Series: The Return to Hogwarts:_

 _Not an hour later Harry and Hermione were standing outside the London side of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry trying to calm a distraught Hermione as she paced the sidewalk._

" _Harry, are you sure this is wise? We can still back out."_

" _I told you, Ron gave me his approval. It'll be fine. Ginny, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about."_

" _You said he nodded to you! That could mean anything!"_

" _Hermione, they're still our friends. We can't avoid them forever."_

 _She groaned, "I suppose you're right…" He smirked at her and she shook her head unable to hold back her smile._

" _Come on then," Harry said and opened the door for her. "After you."_

" _Thank you." She gave him a smile as they walked in. They quickly spotted the two youngest Weasley's sitting around a table in the back but were surprised they had a guest with them. They glanced at each other curiously before making their way across the room. As the table came more into view they were shocked to find Ron holding hands with their unexpected friend._

" _Sorry, we're a tad late... How is everyone?" Harry asked, trying not to be too painfully obvious about his shock and curiosity as he stared at the intertwined hands before him._

" _Great," Ron answered with a large genuine smile Harry hadn't seen in ages._

" _Fine," Ginny answered, arms crossed over her chest not meeting his eyes._

" _I am well, but you two look like you have a something to tell. Keep it all inside and you'll attract hordes of Wrackspurts, you know," came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood, the surprising holder of Ron's hand._

" _Uh… okay? How about you two go first?" Hermione said, sitting down slowly seeming to be still in shock by the sight before her._

" _Yeah, I'd like to hear the story about this first too," Harry agreed sitting down beside her. "When did this happen?"_

" _It was a few months back in March, about a week after my birthday. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." Ron grinned at them. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance._

" _Well, it is a surprise…" Hermione said wryly._

" _It's a bit of a funny story, really," Luna smiled dreamily._

 _Ron smiled at her before turning back to them, "Like I said, it was a few months back. It was a cloudy day and I was feeling a bit rubbish while I was working at the shop and it was as dead as it could be but then Luna walks in, you know, with that air about her that she's got and in a bright yellow coat that practically lit up the entire store. Then she walked up to me and-"_

 _March, 2000- Three Months Earlier_

Ron reached up to put a box on the shelf in the Wizarding Wheezes mail room. It was slow as could be on the cloudy, blustery, rather rubbish day and with most of their customers at school all Ron had been doing for weeks was filling out mail orders. To say he was bored out of his mind would be an understatement.

Life honestly had been rather dull since Harry and Hermione left to teach at Hogwarts. He knew that this is where he was meant to be, helping his brother especially on his more rotten days like this one, and they were where they were meant to be he supposed, but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit left behind. Not that he had room to talk about that though.

He walked out of the mail room grabbing the clipboard off the wall on his way out, reading off the items for his next package. Suddenly the bell over the door rang and he glanced up. Surprised he saw the familiar face of Luna Lovegood. Her dirty blonde hair as long as ever and wide grey eyes giving him that permanent inquisitive look she always seemed to have when looking at him in particular. Even with the odd radish shaped earrings, cork necklace, and wand tucked behind her ear the most stand out part of her appearance was a sunshine yellow jacket that clashed fantastically with cloudy day outside as it brightened up the entire room.

Ron blinked, "Er… hey Luna."

"Hello Ronald," She said in her dreamy-like tone with a small smile.

"Can I help you find anything or were you just popping in?" He asked a bit awkwardly as she walked up to him.

"I was just at Rosa Lee's teashop picking up all sorts of herbs and teas. See," She held out a bag to him, the combined smell of whatever was in there making him cough a bit.

"That's… great, Luna," He muttered, glancing at the clock on the back wall.

"I was just leaving when I remembered that you sell pygmy puffs here. My father hasn't been quite the same since the war. I think perhaps a pygmy puff might brighten him up," She said simply. Ron shifted uncomfortably as he felt his temper twinge at the memory of her father trying to hand them over to the Death Eaters.

"Well, unfortunately we're out at the moment," He said tersely, trying to look anywhere but her as her eyes seemed to bore into him.

"Oh, that is unfortunate," She murmured. Ron glanced back at her surprised at how put out she actually looked.

"Uh, well I can let you know when we have a new litter. Er I mean, uh…" Ron stammered as he searched for the correct word.

"Poffle?" Luna offered.

"Yes, right, poffle. I can let you know when we have a new poffle for adoption. Should be soon, one was born to our breeders a few weeks ago."

"That's very sweet of you Ronald, thank you," She smiled at him and his ears felt hot. That seemed like a bit much just for some pygmy puffs.

"Er, yeah… okay. I'll uh let you know then." He nodded to her and she gave him a final smile before going towards the door with a bit of a skip in her step.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed; he realized he was a bit sorry to see her go. She was the first friend he'd seen in weeks and he wasn't sure if he could stand another lunch alone with no one to talk to, and if there was one thing he knew about Luna it was that she was always good for interesting conversations. "Hey, Luna?"

"Yes?" She said stopping at the door turning back to him.

"I go to lunch in about fifteen minutes… at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's nice," She grinned at him.

He let out a bit of a chuckle. "No I mean would you… would you like to join me? Just to talk or whatever?"

"Sure," She smiled then left the shop. He watched as her and her yellow coat skipped down the alley and around the corner then shook his head with a small smile as he got back to work.

When Ron got to the pub about twenty minutes later it wasn't hard to find Luna. She sat tucked away in a corner in her bright coat and reading the _Quibbler_. Taking a deep breath to brace himself for whatever may come Ron walked over and took the seat across from her. He waited in awkward silence but she didn't come out from behind the colorful magazine. He glanced at the main headline ' _Gulping Plimpies Invade Southern France"._ Underneath it many articles were listed including one that read " _Most Effective Uses of the Gurdyroot"_ with a picture of a green onion like plant next to it.

His mouth twitched in a smile at the memory of her giving him such a root back in his sixth year as he talked to her about her hilarious commentary at the Quidditch match that March. He couldn't help but think how that seemed like a life time ago. Finally he gave a small deliberate cough in hopes of getting her attention.

"Hi," He said when she peaked out from behind the magazine.

"Oh! Hello, Ronald. I didn't see you there," She said in her trademark dreamy tone.

"It's fine," He muttered, in his mind grunting about how he was used to it. "You can call me Ron, you know. Everyone else does."

"I like Ronald." She smiled at him as she set her magazine aside. He raised an eyebrow at her before uncomfortably clearing his throat.

"Alright… uh, well… how've you been?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

"I've been well."

"Oh, right." Ron felt his ears get hot again, this time with embarrassment for saying such a daft thing, but when he looked back at Luna her expression hadn't changed, almost like he hadn't said anything embarrassing at all. He shifted in his chair before continuing, "Have you done anything interesting since I last saw you?" He knew that was good for at least a few answers from her, she was always doing odd things.

"Last summer my father and I went to France. After the war he needed to get out of England for a while. Being here was causing a horrible case of Wrackspurts. Positive thoughts can dismiss them, you know, and I thought perhaps some sun and maybe the ocean would help him come up with some," Luna explained, a sadness creeping its way into her dreamy tone.

"Did it?" He asked curiously.

"I suppose in some way. Mostly he just found an infestation of Gulping Plimpies," Luna said with a shrug and gesturing to the _Quibbler_ on the table.

"So, you think getting him a pygmy puff might help more than a trip to France?"

"Perhaps. They are very cute after all."

"I suppose so, yeah," Ron agreed before a silence fell between them.

"He is sorry," Luna said, her dreamy tone dropping somewhat.

"Sorry?" Ron asked confused.

"My father. He's quite sorry for trying to turn you, Harry, and Hermione in."

"Yeah, well-" Ron started his temper flaring before he was cut off.

"Anything I can get you, dears? Your usual, Mr. Weasley?" the nice old waitress asked politely.

Ron clenched his jaw, "Yes please."

"And for you, dear?" the woman asked Luna.

"Just tea, thank you," Luna said, giving her a smile before looking back at Ron, the inquisitive look returning to her face as if wondering what he was going to do next.

Ron huffed and sat back in his chair crossing his arms. "Tell your dad to just forget it. We all did things we aren't proud of."

"You haven't forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" He growled.

"Whatever it is you did."

Ron's mind drifted back to that manky old tent in the fall, rain pouring down, Harry and Hermione working together like they always did, and then the yelling that filled the air. He angrily got up from his seat.

"That's none of your business!" He shot at her prepared to leave, drawing the eyes of some customers nearby, but she only stared at him with those wide grey eyes. After a few tense moments just glaring at her he took a deep breath and realized she hadn't even asked to know. He sat back down with a grumbled, "Sorry."

She simply gave him a vague smile as the waitress set down a tea set in front of her and his typical bacon sandwich and Butterbeer in front of him. He muttered a thank you to the woman before he took a swig of his drink, avoiding Luna's gaze. This certainly hadn't gone as expected. He thought perhaps she'd ramble on about Nargles or something of the like for a while. Then he'd have a laugh about it for the rest of the day rather than this. But despite the prior tense moments Luna seemed cheery as ever as she made herself a cup of tea.

He shot a few glares at some customers still staring at him before glancing over his sandwich at Luna. A small smile was on her face as she stirred sugar into her drink not at all acting like he had just made a bit of a scene. It was odd, like everything was with her, but a bit of a relief actually. It was so different with everyone he had ever known. If he got mad most of the time they did too and a fight would start, but not with her. Luna looked up from her tea and he ducked his head away quickly hoping she hadn't caught him staring but was sure his heated ears gave him away.

Ron couldn't think of a thing to say and every time he looked back at her she was looking at something new in the room, wearing a distant smile and occasionally sipping her tea seemingly not bothered in the least by his lack of speech. Ron tried many times to find what she was looking at that made her smile but never saw anything of significance in the corners she stared at. Eventually her silvery gaze returned to him and she finally broke their silence.

"How are you, Ronald?"

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I never asked. How are you?"

"Oh well, does it matter?"

"Yes, I think so," She said, so simply it stunned Ron for a moment.

"Well, then… I'm fine. Just fine."

"That's very good," She smiled at him and he gave her a bit of a disbelieving smile back.

"I suppose so, yeah," He shrugged and they stared at each other for a few moments before the waitress came back with their bill. "Thanks," He told the woman before he began digging into his pockets for the right amount of gallons and sickles.

"How much do I need to pay?" Luna asked, craning her neck to look at the bill before Ron snatched it up.

"No need, I've got it," He told her putting his money on the table, rather proud he had some to show off now.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive," He grinned, sitting back in his chair.

"Money is a curious thing, don't you think?" She said, giving him a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at her before she continued, "It can inspire confidence or pride but in the end it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Ron blinked, "Of course it does. It matters a lot when you haven't had it all your life. It's not easy just scrapping by you know."

"I know," She told him simply before standing, somehow silently reminding him she lived just over the hill and scraped by like they had for years. "I should really be going now. My father will be wondering after me soon after all. I had fun though, Ronald. It was good to see you."

"Good to see you too," He said blankly as she smiled at him, gave him a small wave, and then took her bag of strange herbs and teas and left the pub.

Once she and her colorful coat left the room another splash of color caught his eye, the _Quibbler_ sitting on the table. He reached over and grabbed it, smiling a little as he glanced at the cover before opening it. That's when he saw a big red stamp on the inside page: 'MOCK-UP'

"Bloody hell," He muttered before running out to catch her. Craning his neck over a group of plump old witches planted right outside the door he caught a glimpse of her yellow coat skipping off but by the time he had pushed his way through the women she had already disappeared. Looking down at the magazine in his hand an odd smile pulled at him as he realized he'd be seeing Luna Lovegood again quite soon.

 **AN:** Just getting things started but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless :)


	2. Little Treasures

Chapter 2- Little Treasures

That evening after work Ron found himself climbing the hill towards the Lovegood's rebuilt, rook-shaped house. He passed through a brand new gate with freshly painted signs. The "Pick Your Own Mistletoe" and "Keep Off The Dirigible Plums" hadn't changed except for the new paint, but the top sign had. It now read:

 _The Quibbler. Senior Editor: X. Lovegood. Editor, Writer, and Artist: L. Lovegood_

Ron understood now why she had the mock-up of the magazine; Luna now officially worked for the _Quibbler_. Not that it was particularly surprising; he always thought she had anyways.

He walked up the zigzagging path, this time the odd plants were well groomed and in neat rows. The crab apple trees flanking the door, while still leafless and only adorned with berries and mistletoe, were trimmed as well. All in all, the entire front garden looked better than the last time he was here and he was sure it had to do with the fact Luna was here too rather than being held captive.

Looking up at Luna's house, he saw it almost entirely repaired. The only scars left behind were some chips and cracks in the stone where parts had been obliterated into powder from the explosion of the Erumpent horn. Ron actually found it quite impressive how much was salvaged as he used the eagle knocker on their front door.

He waited swaying on the spot for a few moments before Luna opened the door, dressed far differently than she had been earlier. She was bare foot and in paint splattered clothes, an equally splattered apron over top, and instead of a wand tucked behind her ear it was a paint brush. Ron couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hi, Luna," He spoke first as she stared at him, mildly surprised.

"Hello, Ronald, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot this at lunch. It seemed important so I brought it back," Ron explained, holding out the mock-up to her.

"Oh! Thank you. I just thought the Nargles took it." She smiled at him as she took the magazine with paint crusted fingers. He stood on the stoop awkwardly for a few moments and was about to turn and leave before she spoke again, "Would you like some tea?"

He hesitated, "Er… will your father mind?" He asked, trying to learn if her father was even here. Ron had no particular interest to see the bizarre man today.

"He wouldn't but he's not here right now. When I came home he went to meet with a man about a Crumple-Horned Snorkack sighting," Luna said holding the door for him.

"Just make sure he doesn't bring back another Erumpent horn by mistake," Ron joked as he entered the house.

Luna gave something of a sad smile as she closed the door behind him. "My father meant well… He just wanted Christmas to be special, especially with all the horrible things happening. I never did get to see it."

"Right… well you two have picked up great. You know, considering," Ron muttered uncomfortably and gesturing to the kitchen. While there was still clutter it was much neater than before and Luna seemed to be in the midst of repainting all the flowers, insects, and birds scattered around the room.

"As best we can," Luna shrugged and went to put a kettle on. Ron pinched his nose at his blunder. Why did he bring up the blasted horn?

"I'll uh, I'll just go wait upstairs," He mumbled and Luna smiled at him vaguely.

"Okay Ronald."

He gave her a little nod before awkwardly going up the stairs looking around the redone living room. It was hard to believe the last time he had seen it the entire place had been almost entirely blown apart. The divide between the living room and the workplace was far more distinctive, the clutter somewhat organized and, while still old-fashioned, a new printing press sat in the corner. Two desks flanked it, one a worn traditional hardwood desk and the other white. When Ron stepped closer he saw that the white one had doodles of bizarre looking creatures all over the face of it. He smiled a little; it wasn't hard to figure out which was Luna's.

He couldn't help but look at the odds and ends on her desk; a pair of Spectrespecs sat in the corner along with the familiar trio of a Gurdyroot, a toadstool, and a bag of a grey powder that looked an awful lot like cat litter. On the other side, though, were a set of pencils with dry paint on them and a notebook that opened from the bottom. Curious, Ron ran his thumb along the edge but saw the paper was blank like parchment rather than lined. Flipping open the cover he saw it actually wasn't blank at all, but each page filled with colorful pictures.

Going through the book he saw drawings of her strange creatures, one of her father, multiple drawings of a woman who looked an awful like an older Luna, some of strange magical looking plants, one of the view out the window next to the desk, and a number of random, intricate patterns.

"Do you like them?" Luna's dreamy voice came from the staircase. Ron quickly closed the notebook, then turned to see her standing there tea tray in hand and a brush still behind the ear.

"Oh yeah, they're great. You're great. You're a great artist, I mean," He stammered out feeling caught before taking a deep breath to stop himself.

She smiled, "Thank you, Ronald. Tea?"

"Love some," He said, relieved, and went over with her to the living room where she had set down the tray. He sat awkwardly across from her after he made up his tea.

Looking at her over his cup Ron saw that she was once again looking in corners with a distant smile, and how every time he tried to see what it was there was nothing there. Eventually he huffed, giving up trying to figure it out. "Alright, what are you looking at?

"Sorry?" She said, her eyes coming back to rest on him.

"You're doing it again, what you did in the pub. You keep looking around with this smile on your face and when I look, I can't see anything. What is it, Nargles or something? Wrackspurts? Some other weird thing?"

She smiled, "It's nothing that exciting; just the little things. Little treasures. A knot in the wood, a crack in the wall, the dust floating in the light."

Ron stared at her skeptically, "Dust? Y-you're smiling at dust?"

"Why not? There's plenty of good things about dust."

One of Ron's eyebrows raised as a small grin came to his face. "And what would those be?"

It was Luna's turn to look mildly surprised. Ron figured she was used to people finding excuses out of the conversation by now. She sat back in her chair before speaking again. "Well… when dust floats in the air it means it can't settle. That means life is still going on wherever that is. I think that's something to smile about."

Ron couldn't help as his smile grew suddenly, feeling a wave of something that was a mix of bemusement and admiration for a girl that could find something so deep in dust. He raised his cup to her, "I can drink to that."

Luna smiled, looking down as she pulled her bare feet in a little closer to her chair. She raised her cup ever so slightly and they took a drink in unison. Ron quickly downed his tea and stood up.

"I really ought to get going. My mum expected me back a while ago. Can I help you pick up?" Ron offered.

"No, that's okay, Ronald. I've got it," She smiled up at him still holding her tea close with both her hands. He noticed for the first time how small and delicate her hands were. For some reason that made him grin even more than he already was.

"Alright, well, it was good to see you, again."

"You too, Ronald."

Ron didn't even want to count how many times or different ways he awkwardly said goodbye as he left the house. Yet the moment she closed the door he couldn't stop his smile. This odd, smiling state of bemusement held fast to him and kept his mind so occupied he had walked nearly a quarter of the mile and a half between her house and the Burrow before he remembered he could apparate.

Popping home, he walked into the kitchen and his stomach immediately growled at the smell of food.

"Hello, Ron dear," His mother said as she checked the pot on the stove.

"Hello, Mum," Ron told her, still a bit dazed.

"How was George today?" Molly asked, turning her full attention to him.

Ron stuffed his hand in his pockets, his mystified state evaporating quickly. "Not great… he promised he'd be better tomorrow and I wouldn't have to come in but I'm going anyways."

She nodded, solemnly turning back to her cooking. "Some days are worse than others…"

"Yeah," He muttered, looking at his shoes.

It was silent for a few moments. It was always like this ever since Ron stepped up in the months after the war for his family and most of all his brother, to take care of him. He would give an report on George and wait for his mother's mind to round back to him. So as always he waited until she spoke again, "Oh! And how was your day, dear? You're later than usual."

"I stopped by the Lovegood house on the way home. Luna came by the shop today, we had lunch and she left a mock-up of the _Quibbler_ so I dropped it by."

"Luna Lovegood? She brings the new additions of that magazine by every month. Nice girl but a bit of an odd one, isn't she?" His mother said off-handedly.

"Yeah, but not in a bad way. She's pretty-"

Before he could finish, the door opened, almost hitting him and Ginny strode in.

"Hey, Mum. Hey, Ron." She smiled at both of them.

"Hey, Gin."

"How was practice?" Molly said, turning to look at Ginny.

"Oh, it was fine. I can't wait for the game on Saturday though." Ginny began what would probably be a detailed play-by-play. Ron grabbed a roll off the counter and took a bite before his mother chided him for eating before dinner.

He mumbled a 'sorry' through a stuffed mouth and walked into the living room, sitting heavily in his usual spot on the sofa. He reached for the _Daily Prophet_ on the table beside him, like he always did, but something stopped him. He pulled his hand back leaning back into the couch and began looking around as curiosity got the better of him.

For a few moments he couldn't see anything other than what he always had, a living room, but then he remembered what Luna said she'd seen. He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard her words over and over like a mantra.

 _Cracks in the wall, knots in the wood, dust in the light. Little things… little treasures._

He opened his eyes and suddenly he began noticing it all, the small cracks in their old walls, the unfamiliar knots in the wooden beams, the little decorations he somehow never knew they had. He grinned when he saw a beam of light coming through one of the windows and the dust that floated inside. His smile only grew when he realized now he was the one smiling at dust. Perhaps Luna wasn't so mad after all.

 **AN:** Hope you all are enjoying it so far :)


	3. Pygmy Puffs and Pocket Watches

Chapter 3- Pygmy Puffs and Pocket Watches

Weeks went by as March turned to April; the weather becoming even more drizzly than it was before. Surprisingly, though, the rubbish weather didn't bother Ron as much as normal and his bad days were fewer and farther between. He found it difficult, in fact, to have a completely terrible day when everything from cracks in the wall to dust made him smile from the instant thought of the vague grin Luna would have if she could see it herself.

Still smiling from all the little things he'd noticed just getting ready that morning he flooed into his office in the back of the shop and stepped out into the main room.

"Morning," George said absently. He was behind the counter looking over a clipboard when he glanced up at Ron, raising an eyebrow, "Someone looks rather chipper today."

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" Ron asked, watching his brother curiously for any signs he wasn't doing well.

George nodded slowly, "I'm fine. Except today is just mad. The breeder is coming in with the new poffle this morning so we need to send out the notices to those on the waiting list right away or I know some will pitch a fit. We have over a dozen new mail orders in. I've got to pay the bills, and look at numbers, along with a thousand other things."

"You handle the numbers. I'll take care of the breeder, the notices, mail orders, and whatever else you've got on that clipboard, alright?" Ron reassured his brother who gave him a small but thankful smile.

"Alright," George said, holding out the clipboard. He spoke again as Ron took it and began reading it over, "Maybe now I'll have time to come up with new products for the summer line. I haven't even started yet…"

Ron glanced up, the solemn look on his brother's face causing a pang deep in his chest. "Well… if you need help coming up with anything, you know, I'm here. I can try."

"Thanks, I'll let you know." George forced a smile before departing to his office upstairs.

Ron let out a deep breath before getting to work. First he checked the list for those waiting for pygmy puffs. He smiled when he saw Luna's name on the list with the others. He reckoned that it might have been a bit wrong but he sent out a notice to her first even though she was third on the list, and maybe it was also wrong that he gave only her a pick up time for today and not tomorrow.

Ron didn't have a clue what possessed him to do it. He just knew he didn't want to see anyone else at the same time that Luna came in. He didn't want to have to rush past her and onto the next customer. Besides, he reasoned, the others on the list would never know. So he attached the notices to their individual owls and sent them off then sat at the desk tapping his fingers, trying to figure out what to do till the breeder got there.

Ron didn't have to wait long though as the breeder came a few minutes later. He was straightening the shelves when he heard the ding of the bell above the door. It was Ms. Wiltshire, a small plump woman, with a gilded cage full of pygmy puffs.

"Ms. Wiltshire, good to see you again," Ron said as politely as he could, going up to greet her.

"Ah yes, Roland was it? Where's your brother George?"

Ron sighed, not bothering to correct her yet again. He'd had been working with her for over a year and she still didn't get his name right. "He's upstairs. I'm running the desk today."

"Oh no, that won't do. George knows how to handle the little dears."

"I do too Ms. Wiltshire. We put them in the pen over there. I know how to feed and water them. And your payment will be taken to Gringotts this afternoon," Ron tried to explain as she stared him down over her glasses.

Eventually she huffed and scuttled over to the pen where she released her poffle of puffs. Ron stood awkwardly by as she said goodbye to them all individually before she wished "Roland" a good day and left.

The moment the door closed Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. At least that was two items off the list. Now, on to the mail orders. Ron grabbed a box from the back and began gathering items for the orders. He had prepared at least five orders when the bell over the door rang again. He didn't pay it much heed until he heard the familiar dreamy voice float through it.

"No, after you, sir," Luna was saying as Ron came around the shelves. He saw her holding the door for a disheveled looking middle-aged man in shabby robes with an equally shabby bag in hand.

"Thank you, young lady. You're very kind," The man told her, taking off his hat to nod his head to her as he entered.

"You've very welcome. Hello, Ronald," Luna smiled and gave a small wave when she saw him.

"Hey, Luna," He said with a smile and a little wave back.

At the sight of him the shabby man awkwardly stepped forward, "Are you a Mr. Weasley? Owner of this establishment?"

"Well… I'm Ron Weasley. I co-manage. My older brother George runs it but I should be able to help you," Ron said holding his hand out to the man who shook it. He felt odd talking to the man with Luna standing off to the side practically turning in circles as she looked around.

"I'm Abraham Nelson. I've got an idea I'd like to show you," The man said, putting his bag on the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't accept outside product ideas typically."

"Please Mr. Weasley, just take a look at what I've got," Mr. Nelson begged him. Ron shifted uncomfortably trying to think of a polite way to say no when he looked at Luna who had stopped spinning and had her silvery eyes focused on him. She smiled and he couldn't stop his small smile back.

One look at the bloke and Ron had known he was desperate. Then an idea struck him. If what this man had was good, then he could pitch it to George and take off some of the pressure for coming up with new products. It was the least he could do.

"Alright, fine, Mr. Nelson, show me what you've got," Ron said and the man beamed at him. Opening the bag, he pulled out a silver pocket watch and a silver necklace with a round pendent that looked to be a locket.

"Thank you, sir. I'm a Muggleborn, you see, and when the war struck I had to go on the run but my wife and children did not as they were Half-Bloods. So we enchanted these to keep in contact. A two-way mirror, connected with the Protean charm. It's not an entirely new concept, but two-way mirrors are rare and expensive items. You could make them affordable. With just a tap of your wand you connect another's mirror to your network. Say their name and the object will heat up with a soft glow letting them know someone wishes to speak with them. It works over great distances too; I ran to Poland and could still call my wife."

Ron blinked at the man, quite surprised. This was not what he had been expecting. A portable mirror that worked seemingly like the coins they had used for Dumbledore's Army, except you could talk and see the other person's face. It was actually rather fantastic.

"Er well… wow. That's not bad. But how do we know they work?" Ron asked, picking up the pocket watch and clicking it open to find a mirror on the inside lid and his face staring back at him. He shut it quickly and set it down before looking back to Mr. Nelson.

"You can take the pocket watch and locket here, sir. Use them for a week. See for yourself. They've been working for two and a half years now and the spell hasn't faded."

"Can you prove that?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I can," Luna piped up with a smile and drew her wand from behind her ear, "There's a spell that can reveal the date of enchantments."

"Really? Well go ahead then," Ron said, mildly surprised, and gestured to the pocket watch and locket.

Luna smiled and gave a wave of her wand before saying, " _Incantamentum Revelio."_

Gold numbers, ' _1997',_ appeared across the watch and locket then slowly faded as Luna smiled up at him. Ron nodded slowly.

"Alright… just one more question. Why are you letting me have these if they belong to you and your wife?" Ron asked carefully.

Mr. Nelson looked down and Ron nodded to him, not needing to hear more to understand. Luna put a hand on Mr. Nelson's shoulder and he nodded to her gratefully. Ron wanted to help the man but wasn't sure how. He couldn't test them on his own. He could send one to Harry and Hermione but all their letters talked about were the exams coming up and how busy they were, and everyone else he talked to on a normal basis lived in his home.

"Look, Mr. Nelson… I want to help, I do, but I don't think I can test these. I haven't got anyone to talk to with them."

"I could help you," Luna offered brightly.

"What?" Ron asked surprised.

"I could take one, you could talk to me. Only if you want to of course."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind talking to you… but are you sure?" Ron stammered out, feeling his ears go red.

She just beamed at him. "Positive."

"So… you will test them? Give me a chance?" Mr. Nelson asked nervously. Ron turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, you've got yourself a deal. Come back in a week and we'll talk."

"Thank you, sir! You won't regret it," Mr. Nelson said excitedly, shaking Ron hand and then Luna's before hustling out the door, leaving the pocket watch and locket on the counter.

Ron stared after him, bewildered by everything that had just happened, before being broken out of it when Luna picked up the locket.

"He was quite nice. Don't you think?" She said as she put the necklace on.

"Quite nice, yeah," Ron said absently as he picked up the pocket watch and examined it before putting it in his jacket pocket. A squeaking from the back reminded him why Luna was here. "Oh, you probably want to pick out your pygmy puff now, don't you?"

"That would be lovely, Ronald," Luna smiled and Ron's ears heated again as he took her back to the puff pen. If at all possible Luna's eyes became wider and she beamed, "Look at them! There so adorable, don't you think?"

Ron gave a bemused smile as she turned to him excitedly, putting a hand on his arm. "Uh, yeah. They're great."

"How do you choose just one?" Luna wondered aloud as she knelt down to look at all of them.

"Perhaps the first one that comes to you?" He offered, standing awkwardly beside her unsure what else to do. She smiled at him before returning to the puffs. She reached her hand in but they hid in their little housing structures, still unfamiliar with people.

"Come on little ones, it's okay," Luna cooed to them but they didn't come out of their hiding spots.

"Here," Ron reached around the cage and grabbed a small bag of food. "Try this," He said as he opened the bag and poured some of the food into her cupped hands. She rested her hands inside the cage but even keeping perfectly still they didn't come out. Ron poured a bit more food into his own hand and created a path from one of the little puff hiding spots to her hands and then knelt beside her waiting quietly.

Sitting in silence Ron looked over at her, her eyes wide and full of anticipation, a few moments passed before a small squeaking drew his attention back to the cage and a purple pygmy puff waddled out of its hiding spot following the trail of food all the way across the enclosure. It hesitated for just a moment before climbing into Luna's hands.

Luna beamed as she slowly pulled her hands out of the cage and Ron closed it behind her.

"He's so small, or maybe it's a she? I can't tell," Luna said, looking closely at the puff in her hand.

"She. It's a girl. You can tell by the— Erm, never mind I'll just ring that up for you." Ron grinned sheepishly and grabbed a personal cage for the puff along with a bag of bedding and food as he went to the counter.

"Well, she's beautiful. Don't you think?" Luna said still holding the pygmy puff close.

"Yeah, she's great." Ron gave her a smile before continuing on, "That'll be five gallons and two sickles."

Luna put the puff into its carrying cage then pulled out a small clip purse from her pocket and snapped it open. She put the coins on the table then smiled at him as he put the bedding and food in a bag.

"I hope your dad likes her," Ron smiled back handing her the bag.

"I think he will," She said brightly, taking the bag from him. "Oh! I almost forgot, I have something for you."

He watched curiously as she dug around in her pockets before finally pulling out a foggy silver stone with a spectacular blue iridescent sheen to it. She promptly reached over the counter and took his hand (abruptly turning his ears bright red) before placing the uncut stone in it.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously raising it up to eye level to look at it.

"It's a moonstone. It's made from solidified rays of moonlight. I found it and thought of you."

Ron blinked at her smiling face, unsure what to say or the faintest idea why she would think of him but was oddly touched nonetheless, "Wow, Luna… I… thank you. It's great."

He smiled at her, putting the rock in his pocket. She thanked him again with a smile and wave before gathering up her things to leave. Their encounters with each other were so few and far between Ron really was starting to hate watching her walk away, unsure when exactly he'd see her again. Sighing after he saw her skip past the window he returned to his clipboard and started again on the mail orders.

When he got home that night he ate his dinner, alone, and went up to his room. Throwing his jacket onto the bed, an unusual thud caught his attention. He went through the pockets and found Luna's moonstone. Smiling he put it on his night stand before grabbing his coat to hang it up. It still felt oddly weighted though so he reached back into the pockets. The silver pocket watch he had tucked away at the shop, he'd almost forgotten about it.

As he turned it over in his hands, he glanced at the moonstone. He thought of Luna, it was late but she did have the locket and they needed to test the mirrors, not to mention he wanted to talk to her. Come to think of it he had never had such a strong urge to talk to one person in his life.

He tossed the idea back and forth in his head for a while before sighing and concluding that Luna was just trying to be kind, to him or to Mr. Nelson or both. She was nice like that after all. Probably didn't care much for talking to him and just wanted to help. He set the watch down next to the moonstone on his nightstand and stared at it for a few moments longer before firmly deciding to just test the mirror tomorrow. He turned away to get ready for bed failing to notice that the watch started to glow from the warmth of a call.


	4. Family Dinners

**AN:** Hey guys sorry this is a tad late, life has gotten a bit busy as of late. Next weeks will probably be a little late too but hopefully not too much.

Chapter 4- Family Dinners

Sundays. The shop was closed and Ron was able to sleep in. It really was the best day of the week. Like always his Mum had set out breakfast on never cooling plates so each member still at home could come at their leisure and Ron could fill his plate, go up to his room to listen to the Chudley Cannons on the radio.

Happily, Ron stretched out on his bed, plate in his lap full to the brim with food, and began searching the radio on his nightstand for the game. As he turned the dial he couldn't help but glance at the silver pocket watch sitting there. He hadn't touched it since the night before.

" _Welcome wizards and witches to today's game! I am your host Conrad Finchly and this is my co-host, as always, Richard Alcott."_

" _Please Fitch, how many times have I told you to call me Dick?"_ Ron snorted like every Sunday.

" _Every time. Now before we get started today, how about that Holyhead Harpies game yesterday?"_

" _Wasn't it something else? That Ginny Weasley sure is something isn't she?"_

" _I see a Rookie of the Year nomination in her future for sure!"_

" _Perhaps even Chaser of the Year, Conrad!"_

At that point Ron began blocking out the pregame chatter as he picked up the watch. He ran his thumb over the top before clicking it open once again staring at himself in the small mirror inside. He wanted to talk to Luna. He hadn't stopped thinking about it, about her, since yesterday but wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him. He did, however, _have_ to test the two-way mirrors though. It was a good excuse as any.

He reached over and turned down the volume on the radio before directing his attention back to the watch. He took a deep breath but her name only came out in a murmur, "Luna Lovegood."

The small mirror clouded with fog. Ron stared at it intently, holding his breath, each moment felt like an hour but nothing came. His shoulders sagged and he was about to snap the watch shut when her voice came through,

"Ronald?"

"Luna, hey," Ron smiled at the mirror, her face appearing in the small space.

"I tried to get a hold of you last night. I feared the mirrors didn't work," She explained, smiling at him.

"Well I'm glad they do. For Mr. Nelson's sake."

"So test one complete, yes? We know they work."

"Yeah. What's test two then?"

"Talking of course."

"Do you want to talk then? Now I mean, I'm free," The moment the request left his mouth he felt nervous. She could completely reject him.

"That would be nice. I like talking to you." She smiled at him and he beamed, a bit shocked, really.

"I can't imagine why." Ron shrugged, hoping not to give away how happy he actually was by the revelation. He couldn't understand in the slightest why his reaction was so strong.

"I can," Luna replied brightly.

He chuckled, "Of course _you_ can. I think it's abundantly clear you have a better imagination than I do."

"Perhaps," She said with a vague smile.

A few moments of silence passed before Ron spoke, "So… what are you up too?"

"I'm designing the cover for next month's _Quibbler._ What do you think?" Luna said turning the mirror to show a colorful sketch. Ron couldn't really tell what was going on with each shape lined out in a different bright color but he smiled anyways.

"I like it. What's it going to be about?" Ron asked curiously, the image in the mirror turning back to her smiling face.

"Hopefully the blibbering humdinger migration in Belgium. My father is leaving in an hour to follow up on a lead."

"Luna, darling, have you seen my humdinger net?" As if on cue her father appeared behind her.

"Sorry, no, I haven't," Luna turning to her father.

"Oh that's alright, I'll just keep looking," Mr. Lovegood kissed her head and then seemed to notice the mirror she was holding, "What's this? Is that Ronald Weasley?"

"Hello, sir," Ron mumbled, feeling uncomfortable as Mr. Lovegood leaned closer to get a better look at the mirror.

"Well, isn't this just brilliant! Luna, where'd you get it?" Mr. Lovegood exclaimed, pulling back.

"I'm helping Ronald test the mirrors as a possible product for his shop. They seem to be working."

"I would say so. And look at this," Mr. Lovegood picked up her sketch of the _Quibbler_ cover, "It's fantastic Luna, such a talent." Luna beamed at her father as he turned to look back at Ron through the mirror, "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I must finish packing before the portkey leaves. Luna, I meant to ask, will you be alright tonight? I'm sorry I wasn't able to grab you a spot of dinner. I got so-"

"It's alright, Daddy. I'll manage." Luna cut off her father kindly and patted him on the arm.

"If you insist," Mr. Lovegood sighed, smiling at his daughter before clapping his hands together. "Now I must find that net! Good day to you Ronald. And Luna I'll be leaving in twenty minutes so we'll say goodbyes then."

"Okay," Luna smiled.

"Good day to you too Mr…" Ron started but then trailed off as her father had already taken off. Luna turned back to him with a smile and Ron sighed. Watching her with her father, Mr. Lovegood so bright and happy, completely different from the distraught mess they found him in back in the middle of the Horcrux Hunt. Suddenly Ron began to begrudgingly understand why Mr. Lovegood did what he did. All he wanted was Luna, the light of his life, backand could Ron really blame him? The thought caused him to wonder just how far he'd go to keep her in _his_ life. The unexpected strength of his answer unsettled him.

"Ronald? Are you alright?" Luna's lilted voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry?" He asked, returning to her.

"You looked very far away, and a little frightened," She commented, turning his ears hot and red.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. So you're father said you needed dinner?" He asked, in hopes to get them off the subject as quickly as possible.

"He was going to get something for me to eat later but he forgot, gets lost in his own head sometimes. There's no need to worry, Ronald. As I told him, I'll manage."

"Well, why don't you just have dinner here tonight?"

"It's alright, Ronald, really. That's quite sweet of you but I don't want to impose."

"Rubbish! My mum won't mind one extra person. Come on, it's better than eating alone, right?"

Luna paused, appearing to be slightly conflicted before she smiled at him. "Alright, but only if you're sure your Mum won't mind."

"I'm sure," Ron beamed.

"I absolutely do mind! Have you completely forgotten it's Sunday, Ronald Weasley?" His mother said sharply while checking the food on the stove.

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry, but please?" Ron asked as his mother signed. "Come on, she's Ginny's friend too."

His mother put her hands on her hips and stared him down for a few moments before huffing again, "Fine but you're setting the table. The Muggle way, mind you. The last thing I need are knives flying about. Oh and everyone will be here, including George. He told me so this morning."

"I can do that," Ron said, relieved, and began setting the table for the "Weekly Weasley Family Dinner". Every Sunday all the family members that could come would and have dinner together. Everyone except for Charlie, him being so far away, usually came, even George on his good days. His mother began the tradition after the war with most everyone moved out. For the most part it was a good thing, kept them all together.

After Ron finished setting the table, family began arriving. First Dad came in from working outside, then Percy and George, Ginny, Bill and his extremely pregnant wife, Fleur (who Ron was convinced might pop any moment), and then finally Luna arrived.

Ron opened the kitchen door at the sound of a soft knock, smiling at the sight of Luna standing there in her colorful clothes, wand tucked behind her ear, and a bright knitted bag slung over her shoulder that seemed to depict the image of a sunny, clear sky over a meadow.

"Hey, Luna, why don't we go around to the living room? It's mad in the kitchen," Ron offered as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Okay," She smiled at him as they began to walk through the garden to the other side of the house.

"Look, uh… I forgot when I asked you here that my entire family would be over for dinner as well. I hope that's alright," Ron admitted.

"I don't mind."

"I mean if it isn't I completely understand. You can save yourself now and…" He laughed nervously before her words took hold, "Wait, what? You're fine with it?"

"Of course I am, Ronald. I think your family is lovely." She smiled and Ron couldn't stop his snort of laughter. He certainly didn't think they were so 'lovely', at least most of the time.

"Well alright, you can't say I didn't warn you," He joked and she smiled.

"I'm sure it will be quite enjoyable," She said, putting a little skip in her step.

Ron chuckled. "Well if anyone could make it fun, it'd be you," Ron told her smiling, and then felt his ears turn the brightest of reds. He hid his face from her as he opened the door to the living room and muttered, "Come on in."

"Thank you, Ronald." She smiled as she walked by him through the door. He could feel the flush of his ears move to his face.

"Yeah… er, welcome," He mumbled under his breath as he followed her in. They were immediately met with the curious faces of George, Bill, Fleur, and Percy in the living room. "Er… hey. You all remember Luna, right? Her dad's out of town tonight so she's joining us for dinner."

The four of them exchanged very surprised looks before Bill finally spoke up, "Well, it's nice to have you, Luna."

"Thank you, William," Luna said smiling, and Ron grinned at their bewildered faces at her using his full name, a trait Ron had quite grown to like. When nobody else spoke Luna turned to him, "Ronald? Where is your mother? I have a hostess gift for her."

"You got uh… what?" Ron blinked at her.

"A gift, as a thank you for having me over."

"Oh uh… well, she should be in the kitchen then. This way," Ron said directing her towards the kitchen. Stepping inside it was as mad as Ron knew it would be. Plates of food were flying from the counter to the table as his mother jumped between the remaining pots on the stove. Ron cleared his throat before he called, "Mum?"

"Yes Ron? I am quite busy here," His mother said over her shoulder.

"Luna's here," He said and she immediately dropped what she was doing.

"Oh! Hello Luna, we're glad to have you," His mother smiled, smoothing out her apron.

Luna grinned back, "Thank you for having me Mrs. Weasley. I brought you a gift."

"Honestly dear, you didn't have to do that," His mother said smiling as Luna dug around in her bag.

"I made it myself. It helps keep away the Nargles." The smile quickly faded from his mother's face when Luna pulled out a colorful Butterbeer cork necklace, not unlike her own.

"Oh, it's…Erm," His mother looked desperately to Ron for help, he only responded with a pointed nod and a small smile. His mother forced a grin as she turned back to Luna, "Well it's—lovely, dear. Thank you."

Luna was about to speak again when Ron's father burst into the kitchen from the living room, covered in dust from the shed, a black stain was on his shirt pocket. Ron couldn't be sure what it was but it looked an awful lot like ink.

"Arthur! You're a mess!" Molly cried seeing him.

"But Molly, look! Perkins showed this to me. The Muggles call it a pen!" Arthur exclaimed holding up a small cylindrical object.

"A pen?" Molly asked, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes! It's like a quill but it _holds_ ink! No need to dip it in an ink well! Brilliant, isn't it? Ingenious they are, Muggles!" Ron couldn't help his small smile at his father's excitement over the silliest things.

"Is that what you have all over your shirt? Ink? Arthur, I told you we're about to start dinner and Luna is already here."

Arthur's smile fell a little as he seemed to finally notice the others standing in the room, his eyes landing on Ron and Luna.

"Oh! Hello! Sorry about that," Arthur smiled sheepishly at them, putting the pen quickly into his pocket.

"It's alright, Mr. Weasley. I think it's fascinating too," Luna smiled at him.

"You do?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"Of course. Muggles think of all sorts of fascinating things. Like how they put little statues in their lawns. Unfortunately they don't know that doing so drives off the blibbering humdingers which are quite beneficial."

Ron smiled at her as his parents just gapped, stunned by what they heard, until finally his father perked up.

"I think I've got a few of those statues out in the shed!"

"I would love to see them," Luna smiled.

"Really? You would? Well…" Arthur beamed, "Right this way then."

His father then promptly led Luna back through the living room and out the back door. Ginny passing them on their way out with a curious look as Luna gave her a wave. Ron stayed in the kitchen with little to do but shake his head, a small smile on his face.

"Arthur, don't forget to change your shirt for dinner!" His mother called after him before muttering to herself, "Oh, why do I even bother?"

"Looks like Dad found a new best friend," Ginny mused as she came into the kitchen, "So, Mum, you never said. Why is Luna here?"

"I thought you knew dear. Ron invited her."

Ginny's eyes cut to Ron as her eyebrows shot up. He felt his ears start to go red as he shrugged. Her brown eyes narrowed before she spoke again, "Are you and Luna-?"

"Never mind that. Dinner will be in twenty. Go wash up, the both of you," their mother ordered and knowing better than to argue they both quickly left the kitchen, Ron avoiding Ginny and her pestering all the way.

Running a little late as they always did, dinner began thirty minutes later. It was quiet with only the clinking of silverware and small talk about work and the weather.

"Luna? Ron said your father haz gone out of town, yes?" Fleur asked in her accented English, becoming the first to address their guest directly since dinner started.

"Yes, he went to Belgium to study the blibbering humdinger migration," Luna said simply, confusing at the rest of the table.

"Blibbering humdinger?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"They're rather curious creatures, almost like a cross between a bird and an insect that makes a small humming sound."

Everyone but Ron exchanged amused looks and Percy muffled a snort before speaking, "Are these 'humdingers' anything like, oh what were they… grumbling dimples?"

"Gulping plimpies," Luna corrected, "And no, they're not much like them at all."

"I mean in the sense that there's no evidence for them. I've never seen any official documentation of a humdinger or a gulping plimpy," Percy said matter-of-factly.

"There has been plenty of sightings documented by my father in the _Quibbler_ ," Luna said her usual lofty tone becoming more firm.

"Right, of course," Percy said dismissively as he cut his food.

Ron felt something in his chest spark. "Bloody hell, Percy. We live in a world with three-headed dogs and fire-breathing dragons. Who's to say there isn't such thing as a blibbering humdinger or a gulping plimpy or… or even a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

Everyone, including Luna, stared at him in mild surprise until his mother's head whipped around to shoot a look at Percy who promptly looked down before muttering, "I suppose you're right. Sorry."

Usually that would've been enough for Ron, someone admitting he was right, but not this time. "It's not me you should be apologizing too."

Percy's eyes met his in surprise then turned he his gaze to Luna, "I'm sorry. That was rude."

She smiled vaguely not quite meeting any of their eyes, "It's quite alright. I'm used to it."

There was a long, pregnant pause before everyone went quietly back to their meals. Ron glanced over at Luna and for the first time he was able to read the look she was giving him. ' _Thank you_.' He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile in return before looking back at her plate, both of them failing to notice the rest of the table sharing curious looks of their own.

After dinner the family dispersed as usual, Fleur and Bill went to the living room so she could relax for a while before flooing home having Percy and Arthur to keep them company while the rest of the family helped clean up. Luna, even though Mrs. Weasley had insisted she was a guest and didn't need to help, aided Ron in picking up the plates and cutlery on the table. She would smile as she passed what she had collected to Ron, who passed it to George who brought it to their mother at the sink where they were magically being washed then put away by Ginny.

"Last one," Luna said, handing Ron the final small stack of plates.

He smiled at her before turning to George, "Last one."

George took the stack with a nod and walked back to their mother, "Last one, Mum," he said.

"Thank you, George." Their mother smiled at him before reaching into her apron for her wand but didn't seem to find it, "Oh, now where did I put that wand?"

It certainly wasn't an abnormal occurrence in the Burrow for their mother to lose her wand, particularly to the oddest places, so instinctively they all began searching under the table and in drawers. Ron checked every nook and cranny in the free-standing cabinet by the door before he heard,

" _Accio, Mum's Wand!_ " Banging and rattling came from the cabinet next to the sink before the door burst open and their mother's wand flew through the air, knocking cans out of the way onto the floor as it went, and into George's outstretched hand.

Their mother sighed, trying to hide a smile as she took the wand back, "Yes, thank you, but honestly did you learn nothing from all the times Fred used too-"

She cut herself off as she realized what she had said. Time seemed to freeze and hold its breath. Ron did too. No one had brought him up by name in months. The memories flashed in Ron's mind. Fred would summon their mother's wand causing a mess. She would reprimand them and try not to smile at the grins on their faces.

A knot he hadn't felt in a long time emerged in his gut, a weight seemed to be crushing his chest. He felt like he was suffocating.

"Sorry, Mum, I'll clean it up," George broke the silence and time started moving again, seemingly faster than before. Ginny knelt down to help him pick up the cans as their mother tearfully nodded and took over Ginny's task of putting away the plates. Ron stood still frozen in place, barely able to breath when his hands beginning to shake.

Suddenly a small hand took his. He jumped, startled, and looked over to see Luna's calm face.

"I think it's time I go. Will you walk me out, Ronald?" She asked. He stared at her for a few moments, struggling to process her words, before nodding.

She lead him outside. He gasped when the cool night air hit him, shocking him out of his state. He dropped her hand abruptly as she closed the door behind them and walked a few steps away into the garden. He pulled at his hair and began to pace trying to regain himself.

"I'm sorry," He told her quickly as he paced. She didn't say anything, merely waited until finally he slowed down then stopped dead in his tracks and exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," He repeated, finally looking at her.

"For what, Ronald?"

"For…that," He gestured towards the house, "For Percy, for all of them. All of their stares. For… you know, everything after."

Her silvery eyes held his gaze, "There's nothing to apologize for."

Ron fidgeted, looking away, scratching the back of his head vigorously. "I think there is. What happened in there, that's never happened before. I've never… I've never felt like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Ron's throat tightened, "Like… he was really gone. I've never had the chance to-" Ron paused before clipping his reply, "Look, I'm just sorry you had to see that."

"I'm not."

"You're not?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I understand-"

"Why does everyone try to say that? They haven't got a clue what it's like!" Ron shot at her. She only blinked at him. He glared at her, jaw clenched, waiting for her retort but she never gave one. A realization washed over him and he sighed, "You could see them… the thestrals, long before Harry. That means you…"

She nodded, "Yes. It was my mother, I was nine. An experiment of her's went badly wrong."

"She's the one you kept drawing in your notebook, isn't she?" Ron concluded and she nodded once again. "Merlin, Luna, I'm so sorry…"

"It's quite alright."

There was a few moments of silence between them other than Ron's shaky breath before he spoke again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ronald. You can ask me anything."

He nodded slowly then met her eyes again, "Do you ever get over it? Do you ever… move on?"

She gave him a sad look before answering, "No."

Ron gave a humorless breath of a laugh at her bluntness, though he appreciated it, "Well, that's bloody brilliant then…"

"You just… learn to live with it. That's all," She said and he nodded looking down.

"Thanks, Luna. And again, I'm sorry about dinner."

She smiled, reaching out and taking his hand in her's again, "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't be," He told her firmly.

She looked up at him, a curious look on her face, "You're surprising, Ronald."

He blinked, "What?"

"You're surprising," She repeated.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She shrugged, "Just surprising." Then she paused glancing down at their hands before the corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile, "Definitely not bad though."

A smile spread across his face and he was glad it was dark as he knew his ears started to turn red, "Well, that's good."

They met eyes and stared at each other for a few moments before both they both looked up quickly at the opening of the kitchen door and light flooding into the garden. After a few moments Ron's eyes adjusted and he saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Luna, dear, Ron mentioned your father would be gone till tomorrow afternoon. Correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Luna nodded, turning and dropping Ron's hand, something he was suddenly keenly aware of.

"Then I insist you come back for lunch tomorrow, you too, Ron, rather than eating in that pub like always."

Luna glanced back at Ron, looking mildly surprised. He just shrugged. "Thank you, that is very kind."

His mother smiled than looked at him, "And you, Ron?"

"Yeah, of course," He said with a nod.

"Good," His mother gave him a smile before returning to the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

He smiled as he turned his attention back to Luna, "Probably wants to make up for tonight, you know?"

She nodded before glancing up at the moon, "It's getting late. I should be going now."

"Yeah… I s'pose so," He mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight, Ronald."

"Night," He said as she smiled and walked by him towards the garden gate. "Mind your step, the gnomes like to dig holes in the path so you'll trip."

Luna looked back at him and smiled, "The moon frogs will light up the path, they glow at night you know, but thank you Ronald."

A grin came to Ron's face, "You're welcome, Luna."

She gave him one more soft smile before she opened the gate and disappeared through it. Ron watched her go. In an instant he knew what he had been feeling. There comes a point when it can't be denied anymore. He liked Luna Lovegood. Liked liked her. He let out a deep breath as he watched her glide down the path before running a hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell…"


	5. The Change

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait, I got a new job and the hours have been a bit intensive so I had to adjust before I could write again. As we start getting closer to Christmas hopefully I'll have more time and get back to a more set schedule. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5- The Change

The next day Ron took a long lunch break as he sat with Luna at the Burrow, eating sandwiches over a game of wizard's chess. Oddly enough he found his newly discovered feelings for her weren't as hindering as he had worried they would be. He didn't have a clue if she fancied him in the slightest but he still felt he could be open with her, even about that. Of course that didn't mean he was expressing everything he was thinking but he didn't have to hide it exactly. It was something Ron had never known before and certainly wasn't used too.

"You're very good at this, Ronald," Luna said as he took yet another one of her pawns.

"Just a lot of practice," He said, trying to suppress a smile. Truth was it was probably more to the fact she wasn't very good. He doubted she cared much for winning or knowing the rules really. Multiple times she had made moves that weren't quite in line but made perfect sense to her. Ron could only grin when she tried to explain while he just found a way to work around it.

"Oh I don't think so; I can see it in your eyes. This is how your mind works. Problems and calculations, like a chess board." She smiled at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

A bemused grin came to his face as he stared at her, trying to figure out what she was getting at. Eventually he shook his head, "I haven't got a clue what you mean."

" _A wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_ ," She said in a sing song voice still smiling at him.

"Thank you, that really clears things up," He said with a laugh, returning her smile. She chuckled softly before glancing out the window. He watched her intently, wondering where her mind had gone, wishing, somehow, she could've taken him with her.

Eventually her gaze drifted back to him and she paused for a moment before speaking again, "Can I ask you something, Ronald?"

He nodded, "'Course. You told me last night that I could ask you anything, I think that goes both ways."

"Thank you. Now, this may be a bit odd to ask," She started, making Ron's eyebrows shoot up. If she thought it was odd there's no telling what she could be asking. "But I was wondering about you and Hermione. You haven't said anything about her. Are you two still…?"

Ron sat a bit stunned by the question before he shook his head, "No. Merlin, no. We never really started anything I suppose. I don't know. It's complicated."

Luna gave a vague smile, "Don't we make everything?"

"Yeah, we do," He agreed sighing. There was a brief pause, an invitation to talk about it. Ron scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "I was a git. After the battle she gave me space, which I needed, but when the time came to talk about how we- I… I avoided her. I didn't want to talk about it and then she wanted me, and Harry, to go back to Hogwarts with her for our final year but we didn't. I said no and when she came back, I knew, it was over. I missed my shot.

"Maybe I was too scared to do anything, maybe somewhere I knew it wasn't a good idea, we'd make each other miserable. Maybe deep down I knew that wasn't what I really wanted or what she wanted. I mean, I could still see how she was with Harry. They may be blind but I'm not. At least Harry finally bloody realized it, told me so at Christmas, and Hermione… yeah, I think she knew how she felt too. It's always been Harry and Hermione hasn't it? With me just being the daft tag along…"

Ron sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Things he'd never really admitted before were coming out far too easily. Luna reached over the table and took his hand, pulling it away from his face. "You are not daft, Ronald, or a tag along."

He searched her face for a sign she was just saying it to make him feel better, that she didn't actually believe it, but he couldn't find one. He shook his head and pulled his hand away, "You weren't there, you wouldn't understand."

"I was there. The Department of Mysteries, when the Death Eaters raided Hogwarts, the Malfoy Manor, the Battle. I saw you and I think you are as good as any of them."

"Then you would be the first…" He mumbled looking away.

"If that's true I'm honored to be." She said it so simply Ron just blinked at her before a laugh of disbelief and a grin escaped him.

"Luna, you are-" The clock over the mantle chimed loudly and Ron sighed, looking from it to her apologetically. "I'm late for work."

"You should go then," She smiled at him vaguely.

"You're welcome to stay, if you want," Ron offered as he got up grabbing his coat and pulling it on in a rush.

"I should really check on my father."

"Right, of course. Tonight then? Do you want to talk? I'll call you?" He asked quickly as he pulled the pocket watch out of the coat pocket as if she needed a visual. She gave him a smile and a nod. "Great. I'll talk to you then."

Ron gave her a final smile and she gave him a small wave before he tucked the watch away and practically bolted out the kitchen door only to have to skid to a stop to avoid slamming into Ginny right outside.

"We need to talk," She said firmly as soon as the door shut behind him.

"Gin, I'm late for work. We'll do this later," Ron grumbled, trying to pass her.

She grabbed him by the arm and shoved him back. "No, we'll do it now. I'll be quick," She stared him down with a look to rival their mother.

"Fine."

"Alright look, Luna's my friend and I know you two have suddenly gotten all chummy but I've seen the way you look at her and I'm warning you now. Don't pull a stunt like you did with Hermione or Harry did with me, alright? She's been through enough. She doesn't need you stringing her along getting her hopes up. Don't pursue this unless you're actually willing to grow up and give it a shot. Commit or back off, Ron, okay?"

He looked away from her, "Yeah, okay Gin," He mumbled as he pushed past her.

"Ron." He turned back to look at her, her eyebrows knit tightly together, and her usual bright brown eyes somber. He noticed she looked tired, like she always did nowadays. He suddenly understood it wasn't a demand, but a request.

His face softened and he nodded to her, "Okay, I understand. But, look, if you ever want to talk I'm-"

"I'm fine, Ron. Really. I don't need to be coddled," She insisted firmly, "Now go to work."

He held her gaze for a few moments, trying to get her to talk but she dismissed him with a huff before turning away and going inside. After the kitchen door thudded closed Ron turned and walked the next few yards across the boundary line before rotating on the spot with a _pop!_ and apperating to work.

Very quickly though, Ron wished he hadn't, for it soon became the worst day at work in recent memory. Rude customers, knocking things over, getting orders wrong multiple times in a row, and so many other complications that by the end of it he felt thoroughly inadequate.

Ron sighed heavily as he turned the 'OPEN' sign around, officially closing the store after the last customer left.

"Bit of a rough day, huh?" George asked, bringing out a box from the back to restock.

"Yeah, just a bit," Ron sighed as he went over and began pulling out packages of Extendable Ears to put them on the shelves.

"Same. I had to recalculate our budget for new projects three times. Drove myself half mad until I had to stop, still not sure I got it right." George shrugged, "Ah well, I'll try again tomorrow."

"Do you need help?" Ron asked glancing over a shelf to his brother.

"Perhaps, do you think I should hire someone?"

Ron shrugged in response with a mumbled, "I don't know."

"Yeah… me neither. Freddie was always better at this stuff. Not the budgeting part but the partners. He got most of ours, did you know that?"

Ron looked up sharply, stunned George had brought Fred up himself, before shaking his head, "No… I didn't."

George smiled softly, mostly to himself, "Well, he did."

After that he trailed off, pulled away into his own mind. Ron watched him stiffly for a few moments, waiting for him to speak, but George was silent. Finally Ron exhaled, some of his anxiety dispersing as he turned his attention back to the boxes of stock. Ron wasn't ready to talk, not about that, not yet.

In the weighted silence the two brothers restocked the shelves. Finally, an hour later Ron collapsed onto his bed, the knots in his chest growing heavier by the moment. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. Holding it above his head he turned it over in his hands before resting it on his chest and stared at the ceiling for at least a half an hour.

Finally he sat up and opened the watch, seeing the miserable tosser staring back at him he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Luna Lovegood."

The mirror fogged up and Ron's breath held in his throat until it finally cleared and revealed Luna, sitting on what appeared to be her bed with her head board and soft purple wall behind her.

"Hello, Ronald," She said in her dreamy tone. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face; he liked how she said his name.

"Hey, Luna," He said, letting out his baited breath, the knots in his chest loosening almost immediately.

A curious look came into her eyes as she seemed to study him, "Are you alright? You look quite pale. Did the Nargles get you today?"

"Does that mean did I have a rubbish day?"

She smiled softly, "It can."

"Then yeah… I think they did."

"I'm sorry, Ronald. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," He shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

"That's alright; we all take our own time."

Ron met her eyes in surprise, once again he thought about how different she was from most people he knew. Like his family or Hermione for that matter, well especially like them, who demanded he tell them what he was feeling the moment he felt it.

"When you're ready though, Ronald, I'd be happy to be the one you talk to," She smiled at him and he couldn't stop his grin.

"Thanks, Luna. But what about you? How was your day?" Ron asked. While appreciating her seemingly genuine interest in him it was causing his ears to burn with embarrassment.

"It was quite alright," She said smiling vaguely.

"Do anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," She said simply and Ron laughed.

"Come on Luna; give me something to talk about. Tell me about Wrackspurts or Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Anything, I want to know."

She gave him a mildly confused look, "Are you sure?"

Ron smiled, "Positive."

Luna looked down, a small smile coming to her face, "Well… alright, which do you want to talk about first?"

"Hmm… how about Nargles? I don't know much about them and then we can work our way up to Snorkacks, they sound pretty interesting too," Ron smiled at her.

Luna lit up as she began to explain all the finer points of Nargles, Ron was enchanted as he watched her, so much so he didn't even notice the hours tick by. They ended up talking all night, and the night after that, and even the one after that. Deep into the morning hours they would discuss everything from her creatures or interesting beliefs to her teaching him about stars and constellations better than their stuffy Astronomy professor ever could.

On the fourth consecutive night of their late talks though things changed. It started off simply as Ron sat at his window with the pocket watch sitting open on the window sill as Luna sat on the other side.

"Do see the formation that looks like a large ladle? It should be right in front of you."

Ron searched the sky and seemed to find one that fit her description, "Er… yeah, yeah I think so."

"Good, now search for these stars around it." Ron looked into the mirror and saw Luna holding up a drawing that looked an awful lot like connect the dots.

"What is it?"

"They call it the Great Bear."

Ron snorted, "That looks nothing like a bear."

"It's abstract," Luna smiled back at him but Ron just wanted to get to his favorite part.

"What's the story behind this one?"

"Depends on who is telling it but my mother told me the story of a girl named Callisto, who was one of the huntresses of Artemis, and she was quite beautiful. Hera, queen of the gods, became jealous of her beauty and worried her husband, Zeus, would see her and stray. So in order to prevent such a thing she-"

Suddenly a thud and something that sounded like a shout came from her side of the mirror.

"Daddy?" Luna called as worry suddenly came into her voice. Another shout came, "Daddy!" Luna scrambled up from her bed dropping the mirror in the sheets, the picture going black.

Ron sat there stunned before he snatched the watch off the sill as he bolted up. He didn't let it close as he threw on his coat, shoved his wand in his pocket, and stumbling down the stairs as he pulled on his boots before jetting out the back door.

Running Ron practically dived into an apparition and almost fell as his feet hit the ground in front of the Lovegood's gate. Cursing at himself as he fumbled with the lock he yanked out his wand.

" _Alohomora!_ " The lock snapped open and Ron burst through it darting up the path. He paused for just a moment as he was about to fling the front door open, listening for anything but only heard an owl in the distance. Slowly he pushed the door open, cringing at the long creak that seemed deafing in the quiet.

It was dark as he stepped inside, lighting the tip of his wand he looked around. Everything seemed normal in the kitchen so he continued upstairs through the living room and up to Luna's, where he paused. He'd never seen her room before. A large photograph of a young Luna hugging the seemingly older version of herself Ron had seen in her journal full of drawings caught his attention. That is until muffled voices came from the room upstairs. Her father's room.

Ron pulled himself away from the picture and put out his wand as he slowly climbed the steps, trying not to make a sound. As he climbed the noises became clearer, a familiar squeaking of a Pygmy Puff and then, much to his surprise, the sound of singing.

" _And all I've done for want of wit. To memory now I can't recall."_ Ron climbed one more step so he could peek into the room. He saw her father's bed, him lying there, and Luna sitting beside him holding his hand in her lap. To Ron's surprise she was the one singing this slow and almost sorrowful song, her voice was beautiful but also felt a bit haunted, the sound made Ron's breath catch in his throat, " _So fill to me the parting glass. And goodnight and joy be with you all… And goodnight and joy… be with you all."_

Ron watched as her father reached up and stroked her hair, "You sound just like your mother."

Luna gave him a sad smile, "I love you, Daddy. Try to get some sleep."

"Of course, my Luna, you as well." She leaned down to hug him and he kissed her head. As Luna stood up Ron tried to back down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible but he didn't even make it down to her room yet before he heard her dreamy voice behind him,

"Hello Ronald." He turned, feeling sheepish.

"You don't sound surprised to see me," He muttered hoping to break the tension he at least was feeling.

She only gave a vague smile before speaking, "I heard you come in."

"Luna… I'm sorry. I just got worried when you took off like that. I thought something was wrong."

"Something was." She said simply then walked towards him down the steps. He waited, unsure what she was going to do, but she just moved past him and stepped into her room. Slowly Ron decided to follow.

"Was it your dad? Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I don't know," She said honestly as she sat down on her bed. "He hasn't been the same ever since they locked him in Azkaban, after you three left. He was released just after the war ended but the damage was done I'm afraid…"

Ron looked down, "I didn't know that," He mumbled.

"Not many do. We don't talk about it." Luna shrugged picking the locket up off the sheets and closing it, holding it tight in hand.

Unsure what else to do Ron looked around, gold paint caught his eye as he looked up at her ceiling. Portraits of all of them, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, staring back at him; he finally found the one of himself but barely recognized the man staring back at him. Something was different, different about all the portraits. No one looked quite how Ron knew them but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Ron finally looked back to Luna who was giving him a vague smile, "They're really good."

"Thank you Ronald. That's very kind of you to say. It was also very kind of you to check up on me." She gave him another smile that turned his ears red as he shrugged, trying to remain casual.

"What are friends for?" There was a long pause before Ron finally came up with something to say, "Hey Luna, what was that song you were singing?"

She looked away, towards the photo of her and the woman on her nightstand, smiling wistfully, "One my mother taught me. It's a traditional Irish folk song, things Muggles sing. Her mother was Muggle-Born from Ireland, she was from there too, and they passed them down. She was able to teach me a few before she died. They comfort my father, he misses her very much."

"I bet you miss her too…"

Luna nodded; Ron thought he saw her eyes glisten, "Quite a lot. She was my only friend before I met you… and Ginny and Neville, and Harry and Hermione of course."

Ron slowly walked over and sat beside her, "Well… everyone else is missing out. You're pretty good value." He smiled at her when she met his eyes; a small one came to her face as she reached over and took his hand.

She seemed about to say something before she looked down and her eyebrows knit in confusion, "Ronald, you've splinched yourself."

Ron looked down at his hand and saw a fingernail missing, "Blood hell. Why is it always the fingernails when I'm in a rush?"

"Come on, I'll fix it for you. I have a solution," Luna said taking his hand and leading him down to the kitchen. She sat him down and prepared a bowl of something that smelled a bit off before taking his hand again, "Now try not to fuss Ronald but it might sting a little."

Ron nodded before she gently put his hand in the bowl. He took a sharp intake of breath as he clenched his other hand from the sting but didn't take his hand out. She sat across from him checking her watch before looking back to him.

"You just have to keep it in there a few moments, and then it'll be alright," She told him kindly; he tried to give a small smile through the stinging.

"Hey Luna?" He started wanting to get his mind off the stinging that was turning into a tingling sensation, either way Ron wasn't much of a fan.

"Yes?"

"Those portraits on your ceiling… did you use magic paint?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Then what's going on with them? Everyone seemed a little… different. I mean, I almost didn't recognize myself."

"Because it isn't you, Ronald, not yet anyway."

Ron stared at her, confused, "…what?"

"It's simply how I see you, or rather what you can be. Like when you play chess." Luna gave him a look unlike Ron had ever seen before, as if she somehow knew him better than he did. But it was that knowing smile that bewildered him the most. Suddenly a revelation hit him and he felt like he was in far over his head.

"I… I… need to go," He muttered getting up slowly, shaking the weird solution off his hands and feeling even more uneasy at the sight of his fingernail growing back.

"Okay, Ronald. Good night." Luna gave him a soft smile like he wasn't acting like a nutter at all.

"G-good night…" He muttered before he left quickly, his brisk pace not stopping until he shut himself in the downstairs wash room back at the Burrow.

He ran the water for what felt like hours, staring at it go down the drain before he splashed some in his face. Wiping it off he looked up at himself in the mirror, the portrait of himself ingrained into his mind, the way she saw him. That Ron looked confident, actually happy, and had a bit of a goofy smile. Nothing like the miserable looking bloke staring back at him now who ran from her.

Suddenly Ginny's words hit him, " _Don't string her along. Commit or back off, Ron, okay?"_

Ron felt overwhelmed as it washed over him, Ron wanted to commit, and he wanted to be that man Luna saw, the one she painted. More than anything he wanted to change. He wanted to show Luna he was ready to invest in something, that he wasn't going to lead her on. Even if she didn't fancy him, he wanted to prove he was ready to throw himself out there and if she did… Ron could barely breathe at the thought.

After one last look in the mirror he took a deep breath before going up to his room. There he pulled open his sock drawer and pushed everything aside to reveal a book, the cover wrapped in cloth. He removed it from its hiding place and unwrapped the covering, revealing the old familiar title: ' _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ '. Ron flipped open the book as he sat down on his bed and began to read determined to show Luna he meant it. He was going to change.


	6. Problems and Calculations

**AN:** Wow guys… I'm really sorry this took so long but hopefully as a small counter to that this is a very long chapter from my usual word count. Retail work at Christmas and lots of character exploration has kept me busy, but I'll talk about that later. For now I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6- Problems and Calculations

Ron walked into his office the next morning only to find an envelope on his desk. He opened it to find a piece of worn parchment with a note from Mr. Nelson scribbled on it.

 _Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

 _I hope you have enjoyed the two-way mirrors thus far. Hopefully enough to consider having them in your shop. Perhaps we could meet at your store on Monday to discuss it further? Or whenever works best for you._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Mr. Nelson_

A small smile came to Ron's face; he had certainly enjoyed his late night talks with Luna via the two-way mirrors, but he still wanted to surprise George with the new product. That thought in mind, he jogged up the steps to his brother's office and knocked on the open door before sticking his head in.

"Hey, George?"

George turned around in his chair looking a mildly surprised, "Hey, Ron. Something going on?"

"Er… yeah, I was wondering if you were going to be in on Monday morning. Any idea?" Ron asked trying not to be too obvious that he had something planned.

"Uhh…" George paused turning back towards his desk and looking at a page before turning back to him, "No actually, I've got a meeting with one of our breeders. Why? Should I be here?"

"No, no. It's fine, I was just… you know… wondering," Ron muttered with a shrug.

George gave him a curious look before shaking his head. With a small smile he joked, "Alright, but when I get back I better not find out you closed the shop to run off with Luna somewhere."

"I won't leave the shop, promise," Ron smiled. George gave him a nod and was about to turn back to his desk before he paused.

"Ron, while you're up here can you help me go over this?" he asked holding up a few papers.

Ron nodded walking over, "I can try. Is it still the budget?"

"Unfortunately, the numbers still aren't making much sense. Any ideas?"

Leaning over his brother's shoulder Ron looked at the numbers and problems George had scribbled out haphazardly. It didn't take Ron long to notice the mistake.

"George, you er… you've calculated the wrong things together. I mean, this is a bit of a mess."

Ron showed his brother the papers, but George bristled slightly and crossed his arms. "How would you do it then?"

Ron thought for a moment before he grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. He began sketching out a chart on the page explaining as he went, "Well… I would categorize it by type. Revenue, expenses, and so on. Then underneath that put sections of what falls under that like retained earnings and rent for the building. After that you just put the amount in the correct box and you can clearly calculate your total of each category at the bottom of their specific columns without confusing the numbers. See?"

Ron pulled away from his finished chart with a bit of a smile but it dropped and his ears burned when he saw how George was looking at him, a big beaming grin on his brother's face.

"What?" Ron muttered.

"Just surprised, it's not bad."

Ron's ears burned more as he looked away. Rarely was he used to being complimented, especially by one of his brothers, even just a little. As he looked away his eyes found the chart he had made again, it reminded him of a chess board and he couldn't help his smile at the reminder of Luna and what she had told him.

"It's just problems and calculations, I s'pose." Ron couldn't help his grin as he looked back to George.

"I've got an idea, how about today we switch? You give bookkeeping a try and I'll run the shop. What do you say?"

After a brief moment Ron shrugged, "I guess I could give it a go."

George smirked as he stood up from his chair, "It's all yours."

With a clap to Ron's back George walked out of his office leaving Ron still a bit stunned by what just occurred. He stood there unsure what to do for a moment before slowly sitting down in his brother's now vacant chair.

Pulling himself up to the desk he looked at all the papers in front of him. Profit, inventory, expenses, so many numbers and they all began flouting around Ron's head. For a moment he felt like he had over-stepped and was overwhelmed. He took a deep breath, his anxiety dissipating, and then something odd happened.

It all made sense. The numbers, the calculations. He knew the charts he could draw up and organize it all, planning ahead for investments like predicting moves ahead of an opponent on the chess board. Calculating risks, what pieces could be sacrificed and what had to be spared to win the game. Everything had its place, it was practical and clear cut with a definite goal to accomplish. It made more sense to Ron than anything else he had tried, except for chess of course. He felt what he distantly knew as confidence grow larger in his chest like an inflating balloon causing him to grin from ear to ear as he divided profits out to different budgets.

The work was easy, and when challenging it was almost enjoyable, so much so that Ron barely noticed the hours passing by. He chose to eat lunch as he worked and when George walked in at the end of the day Ron knew his office looked completely different than when he had left.

Ron had hung up charts, prediction graphs, and lists on nearly all the walls. All of them organized in a way he thought may have only made sense to him. He looked sheepishly at George, expecting his brother to be mad or poke fun at him. Instead George walked around the room, looking over Ron's work before turning back to him with a grin.

"I think you and I need to switch offices."

"You… what?" Ron asked confused.

George nodded, smirking, "This is where all the records are kept anyways. Those should be in the bookkeeper's office, shouldn't they?"

"Bookkeeper?"

"Ron, look at all this. You get it, you're good at it. I want you as my bookkeeper."

Ron stared at him blankly; barely believing what he was hearing. He knew it was an important job and George wanted him, of all people, to do it.

"Well? Are you going to do it or not?" George asked sounding a bit amused at Ron's stunned silence.

"I uh… er… yeah. Yeah, if you want me too. I… I actually like it." Ron beamed at his brother who smiled back with a nod.

"Good, because you've been promoted like it or not. Starting tomorrow, this is your job."

Ron couldn't stop smiling as he walked towards Luna's house that sunny evening after work. For the first time in a very long time Ron felt truly good about himself. He noticed a certain skip to his step as he walked up the path to her front door. Checking the time on Mr. Nelson's pocket watch, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize the reflection. He thought he was looking up at Luna's ceiling for just a moment, but it wasn't quite right still. Snapping the watched closed he put it in his pocket and was about to step up to the door to knock her dreamy voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Ronald." He turned to see her kneeling in the garden, barefoot, with paint splattered pants and a sunshine yellow shirt, her hands smudged with dirt as she dug holes in the ground. Somehow his smile grew even more.

He stepped over plants as he went over and knelt beside her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just digging holes to put fresh seeds in. It's supposed to rain later so I wanted to get it done before then," Luna smiled at him. Then her eyebrows knit curiously as she looked him over. "You look different. Has something changed?"

"Most definitely. You were right. I'm good at problems and calculations. I helped George organize the shops finances, he made me the bookkeeper and… I was good at it. Me!" A laugh of disbelief escaped him, "I've never felt good at anything besides chess, and my brief stint as a Keeper. It's… amazing."

She smiled at him, "That's great, Ronald."

Ron quickly glanced around and saw yellow wild flowers growing on the garden's edge. Words from '' _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ ' came back to him, ' _show her she's appreciated_ '.

He moved and picked one of the yellow flowers before kneeling back beside her, he held it out to her, "Thank you, for you know… knowing I could…"

Her wide-set eyes widened even more than normal in surprise as she took it slowly. Ron grinned as he watched her tuck the flower behind her ear. He noticed it brought out the hidden blues in her brilliant silver eyes. "It looks good."

A pale pink flush across her cheeks as she looked down but she didn't respond. She put more seeds in the hole she had dug with a small vague smile on her face. She refilled the hole and tamped down the soil, all while trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Do you have to plant any more seeds?" He asked. She shook her head. "Do you want to go for a walk then? While it's sunny, before the rain comes in?"

Luna paused, thinking about it before giving him a smile, "That sounds lovely, Ronald. Let me tell my father before he leaves. Then we can go."

Ron smiled back at her with a nod as she got up and went inside. A few moments later she came back out, this time with her knit bag depicting a sunny meadow slung over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked smiling. He gave her a nod and motioned for her to lead the way. Together the two walked out of the Lovegood's garden and towards Bottom Bridge which crossed over the stream that cut through the land in between their houses.

For a while they were silent and, at least for Ron, content. As they got closer to the stream the tall grass became trees. He watched as Luna wandered away from him, walking through the trees and reaching out to touch each one she passed as if they were old friends. He couldn't help but smile as she seemed to float through the world, a certain brightness surrounding her.

She looked over and caught him smiling at her. She smiled vaguely, then turned away and continued her drifting through the brush. Ron easily found himself wandering off the path to join her, falling beside her in stride only to hear her humming a tune he didn't know. He grinned admiringly at her while she sung to herself. She stopped suddenly, quiet for a moment then smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked curiously.

"The rain. I can hear it coming, in the leaves, the birds. Can you hear it too?"

Ron paused and listened; he could hear the wind in the trees above, heard the birds chippering, and the stream bubbling nearby but nothing that told him rain. So he shrugged and said, "Er… I suppose so."

Suddenly she was in front of him, facing him. He gave her a bewildered look before she said, "Try this." She promptly stood on her tip toes and covered his eyes. The moment her delicate hands touched his face his breath hitched and his heart may have stopped for just a moment. He tried his best to listen, but new sounds caught his attention and they had nothing to do with rain. He heard the jingle of the charms on her necklace in the breeze, the crunch of the grass under her bare feet as she shifted her weight to stay on her toes, the sound of her breathing as she stood less than a foot away.

Then, not a moment later, she stepped away only to stand there smiling at him. His knees felt weakened and his heart started pounding at an alarming rate. A breathless smile came to his face, "I uh… yeah, yeah, I heard… something."

Luna looked rather pleased and took his hand, "Come Ronald, we're nearly there now."

He followed her willfully in a bit of a daze down to the stream. Once they reached the water's edge Luna neatly settled herself into the grass. Slowly Ron sank beside her, watching her intently, wondering what she could possibly do next. But she only sat there peacefully, staring off at nothing in particular as she picked blades grass by her feet once again humming quietly.

He smiled at how content she could be. Eventually he pulled his gaze away from her and leaned back into the tall soft grass to stare up at the blue sky and drifting clouds. He wasn't sure if it was for just an hour or for a few minutes but he became lulled by the sound of Luna's humming, and then he nodded off into a light sleep. A light breeze stirred him sometime later waking him up, yawning before looking over at her.

Her usually distant eyes were in a tight focus as she drew in the sketch book she must've brought in her bag. Every so often she'd pause to think and occasionally nibbled on the end of her pencil before starting to draw again, his flower still in her hair.

He stared at her for a while with a small smile before he finally sat up, "How long was I asleep?"

She didn't look at him, seemingly unsurprised he was awake, as she drew another few lines. "I'm not sure. Half an hour, maybe twenty minutes?"

"What are you drawing?"

"I can't say. It's not done yet."

"Why does that mean you can't tell me?" He asked curiously.

She finally looked up at him with that maddeningly enigmatic smile on her face, "Surprises are what make life more colorful, aren't they?"

Ron grinned and raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you using life metaphors to avoid answering my question?" She didn't respond but a small grin hung on her face as she turned back to her drawing. He dared to tease her, "Is it me?"

She glanced up at him again, meeting his eyes but had the best poker face he had ever seen, giving nothing away.

"Alright, fine, don't tell me. I'll wait," He smiled at her as he got up, she quickly tucked away her drawing so he wouldn't see. He chuckled lightly and, shaking his head, he held out his hand to her, "Come on, let's walk around before the rain comes."

Looking mildly surprised she took his hand and he pulled her up off the ground. They shared a smile that felt significant somehow before she walked past him and took the lead. For the next half an hour or so they walked along the stream, pointing out things like tadpoles and fish, climbing over fallen branches or rocks, and exploring like Ron never had before.

Following in Luna's steps he became increasingly aware of how well she knew the area, "So, you come down here often I reckon?"

"Not for a while. But before the war, yes, all the time with my parents, especially with my father. After my mother passed we retreated down here frequently. He taught me about Nargles, Wrackspurts, and everything else here. Before me this is where my parents loved to spend their days."

"I can understand why," Ron said and Luna turned to smile at him briefly. Another quote from his book, flashed across his mind. ' _Ask her questions, learn more about her'_ , but did he dare disturb those waters? Before he really came to a sound conclusion he found himself asking, "So… your mum, what was she like? If you don't mind my asking."

Luna stopped walking and watched at the water as it flowed past, a distant smile barely on her face. She didn't look at Ron as she spoke, "She was a brilliant witch, kind to a fault and ever caring…"

"Sounds like you," Ron offered, the small pull on Luna's smile showed she acknowledged his words.

"She was also an extremely curious one. It's probably what attracted her to my father in the first place." Luna paused a beat before continuing, "She loved his eccentricities."

"So you know he's a little-?" The words had started to tumble out of his mouth, his ears turning immediately red as he stopped himself.

"Of course I know, Ronald, but that doesn't make him crazy."

"I know," He assured her quickly, taking note of the defensive edge to her dreamy tone. He knew how much she had always loved and protected her father, especially now after the war. Luna didn't say anything as she continued walking, he felt the need to make his point clearer, "Luna, I _know_. I know your father isn't crazy and neither are you."

She turned to look at him, a perhaps a little surprised at the revelation or his insistence or maybe a bit of both. Yet another quote from his book came to mind, ' _make how you feel about her clear'._

"I… I think you're pretty great, actually."

Confusion flashed across her face for just a moment before a faint flush came across her pale skin and she turned away again, starting to walk away and up the path. Ron followed her distantly, watching her more than anything as they walked.

"Ronald, look!" She said unexpectedly, breaking him out of his trance just before he ran into her. His eyes followed her pointed finger to a stone just on the water's edge; he expected something grand but on the stone sat only an ordinary frog.

Ron looked back to her confused, "It's a frog…?"

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Luna said slowly, walking over to it.

"What's so—oh come on, don't pick it up," Ron said, smiling as she reached out her cupped hands to do just that.

"Why ever not?" She asked grinning at him over her shoulder before actually picking up the frog.

"I don't know, it's just… it's a frog. What's so special about it?"

"What isn't? Everything has their place and it's important, no matter how small. Here," Luna said holding out the frog to him.

Ron waved his hands in front of him, "Oh no, no, no, that's alright-really."

"Ronald," She said smiling, holding it out to him one more time.

He sighed as he looked at her, instantly knowing he'd never be able to resist those eyes again, and then he held out his hands. She smiled as she put the frog into his open palms and grinned up at him. Ron felt one of his own spread across his face. He looked back down at the frog as it turned in circles in his hand.

"I guess they're not so bad," He conceded, returning his gaze to her face. HHer eyes now had a twinkle about them he didn't recognized. She looked about to say something when suddenly the frog leaped from Ron's hands and towards his face. "Bloody hell!" Ron yelped and almost fell as the frog landed in the soft grass and hopped quickly back to the stream.

Luna tried to suppress a smile at the sight only to fail and let a giggle escape her. The sound almost musical.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ron joked.

"Of course not, Ronald, but it was quite funny," She smiled at him, but then she paused for just a moment before saying, "You're quite funny."

He smiled back, "I'm glad someone noticed."

Suddenly there was the sound of light rain hitting the ground around them. Before they could recognize what was happening the sky seemed to open and the water poured down on them.

Ron laughed as he was practically soaked in a matter of seconds as Luna quickly tucked her bag under herself to protect it. Ron promptly took off his coat and held it out to her.

"Here, wrap it in this." She grabbed it gratefully, covering her bag with it, and then smiled up at him. He grinned back as she reached out taking his hand.

She met his eyes, gazing at him for a moment, before saying, "Come on, Ronald, let's get inside."

Together they walked and slid through the pouring rain back to her house, holding hands, stopping each other from slipping in the mud. She looked utterly bemused as he opened her garden gate and the door for her.

Once they were both safely inside, Luna grabbed a towel that rested on the back of a chair and cleaned her muddy feet as Ron took off his shoes leaving them by the door. He smiled as he watched her take his flower from her hair and tie it upside down above the sink to dry it out even before she unwrapped her bag. Taking the nearly dry bag and Ron's dripping coat she hung up them on the rack before handing him a clean towel.

"Thanks," He said, taking the towel and drying his soaking hair before he rested it around his neck. His eyes quickly found Luna again as she dried her own long hair, wringing it out with a towel of her own. He felt a bit blown away by how beautiful he thought she looked with sopping wet hair and mud stained feet.

She grinned at him before throwing her hair back over shoulder, "Would you like something to eat, Ronald?"

He quickly nodded, "Of course."

"I have pudding; I made it fresh this morning. It's been chilling all day."

"Sounds great." He smiled.

He watched, a tad unsure if he should do something, as she set up a tray with bowls and spoons stacked on it before going over to the ice box and pulling out what a large covered bowl. Ron rushed over and helped her.

"I can take it, if you want," He offered, and she gave him a bit of a bemused smile before handing it over.

The slightly bemused look remained on her face as she picked up the tray and he followed her upstairs to the sitting room. He set the pudding down on the small center table next to the tray as she pulled her wand from her bag. He stood around unsure what to do as she lit the fireplace before tucking her wand behind her ear for safe keeping. After checking if the fire had caught she began putting the pudding into the bowls for them. Her wide eyes watched him when an old record player he hadn't noticed during this pervious visits caught his eye.

He slowly wandered over to it. The player looked to be in working condition and beside it lay a box of records. Curiously Ron knelt down to take a closer look. Flicking through them he saw names of some wizarding performers he had heard of, others he could only assume were Muggles. Names and non-moving black and white pictures of albums with names like 'Frank Sinatra', 'Peggy Lee', and 'Edith Piaf' that stood out to him, mostly for how worn and used they looked but not in some time it seemed with dust settling at the bottom of the box.

He glanced at Luna, who gave him one of those vague smiles, and then pulled one record out at random. Sliding it out of its cover he put it on the player and set the needle down. He smiled a bit when a lazy swing tune started to play then turned back to Luna. She was looking at him like a mildly interesting puzzle. He gave her a small smile as he walked over and she held out a bowl of pudding to him.

"Thanks," He said before he sat down on her sofa. She didn't follow him to sit right like he expected but smiled a little at him. Slowly her gaze drifted away somewhere very far away from that little sitting room. He watched her curiously for as she did nothing for a moment but then she closed her eyes as started to hum along.

An unconscious grin spread across his face at the sound and quickly grew into a beam from ear to ear when she began swaying, turning slowly in a circle to the breezy tune. Her arms swung at her side but occasionally came up ever so slightly as if she was imagining dancing with a partner. Ron could only dream he was suave enough to pick up her hold and dance with her.

Her eyes opened slowly and held out her hand to him, still swaying on the spot, "Dance with me, Ronald."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh no, I couldn't… I'm not very good."

"Nor am I." She grinned and a small smile pulled at him. He opened his mouth to say no again but his resolve crumbled under her gaze.

"You better not laugh," He smiled sheepishly as he took her hand. She only grinned as she held his hand, swaying around. Ron didn't have a clue what to do but raise their hands occasionally to which she would spin under his arm. Each time he did though she would beam and it made his heart race. Soon their lazy swing song transitioned into a ballad and they both paused. Ron was unsure what to do next; should he continue the dance or walk away? Her wide eyes looked up at him, that vague smile playing on her lips.

He didn't have to decide though as the front door swung open and Luna's father came in calling, "Luna? Are you here?"

Luna dropped Ron's hand and moved over to the steps to look down into the kitchen. "Yes, Daddy. Ronald and I are up here. I made pudding if you would like some."

"I would love some!" Her father called to her and Luna came back into the sitting room to make him a bowl. Ron crossed back over to the sofa as her father came up the stairs. At the top step, Mr. Lovegood paused then beamed, "Music? My Luna, you haven't used that record player in some time."

Luna looked away briefly then gave her father a small smile, "It wasn't me. Ronald put it on."

Mr. Lovegood stared at his daughter for a moment then looked up at Ron, a smile coming to his face, "Would you like some tea with your dessert, Ronald?"

Ron was a bit surprised by the invitation but smiled and nodded, "I would, yeah."

On top of Luna's pudding being some of the best he'd ever had, tea also ended up being much nicer than Ron had thought it would be. Once you got past Mr. Lovegood's oddness he was rather amusing and full of witty humor. Ron actually couldn't remember the last time he had laughed as much as they started swapping stories.

"So before dinner I remembered seeing Fred putting the Dungbomb under our great-aunt Muriel's chair. He saw me and told me to keep it just between us and George. I was so excited I had a secret with my brothers. I was twitchy all that night at dinner in anticipation; my Mum thought they'd given me one of those joke candies again. And right when Aunt Muriel was at the punch line of that ruddy joke she told every Christmas Fred gave me a smile and winked as they set off the bomb." Ron smiled at the memory before continuing with a chuckle, "It was really horrible, we couldn't go back inside for hours. Dad was so furious he couldn't even speak. Aunt Muriel proclaimed she'd write the twins out of her will then said a sorry-but-not-really spiel to Mum about how she wouldn't be returning for Christmas again. Ginny and I were so little we actually cheered, even Mum was relieved. I remember Fred and George both came over and patted me on my shoulders, and thanked me for keeping their secret. Of course, Mum heard and I got grounded for a month along with them. I was just so happy to be included I didn't care."

Ron laughed at the memory but it faded and his smile started to as well as he stared down into his tea. Luna reached over and put a hand on his arm. He gave her a thankful look.

"Try not to be sad, it's best to remember the good times," Mr. Lovegood paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing, "I remember when Luna was just a wee thing her mother would chase her all around as I tried to write. Used to drive me mad but oh the sound of them both laughing was the best thing in the world. When I first told Luna about Wrackspurts, they scared her so badly she couldn't sleep. Thought they were in her head all the time, so Pandora went to her workshop in the basement and came back up with the first pair of Spectrespecs so Luna could see them and not be afraid. She didn't take them off for a week."

"I remember that…" Luna smiled at the memory. "I wore them until they fell apart."

Ron smiled a bit at her then raised his tea cup, "To good memories then."

"Aye," Her father said then they all took a drink together.

After their drink the record Ron had put on earlier finished. Mr. Lovegood got up and went over to the box, rifling through it before pulling out a dusty record. He smiled at it for a moment before showing it to them. A black and white photo of a woman in a black dress graced the cover with silver lettering saying one of the names that had caught Ron's eye before, 'Edith Piaf'.

"It was one of Pandora's favorites," Her father mused as he looked back at it, "None of us have ever understood much French but… it's quite a beautiful sound all the same."

"I'd love to hear it then," Ron said earnestly. Mr. Lovegood beamed then pulled the record out and began to put it on.

Ron smiled over at Luna, his eyebrow quirking up at the look she was giving him, one he'd never seen on her before, like an idea or a revelation of some sort struck her. He hadn't the faintest idea what it meant and after a few moments her vague smile had returned and she turned her face away as a jazzy French ballad began to fill the air.

 **AN:** I do hope you all liked it and maybe can see why it took me a bit lol. I really spent a lot of time trying to get to know these characters and find what they were good at or who they truly were amoung other things. I hope that paid off and it has been a believable growth as you've read. As it turns out, the ending of this tale as seemed to sneak up on me and the next chapter may be the last. Thank you so much for your support and I'll see you there!


	7. A Different Man

**AN:** And here it is the final chapter of this story. I'm so not ready to be done with these two but this is where I leave their tale for now. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 7- A Different Man

That weekend, besides when at work, Ron spent a majority of his time at the Lovegood house with Luna and her father, but mostly Luna. They listened to some of her mum's records, walked down by the stream, chatted into all hours of the night on their mirrors about everything under the moon and sun, and he generally just tried to spend as much time with her as he could. Ron couldn't seem to help it, he just felt so brilliant around her.

Monday rolled around quickly though and found Ron organizing a few of the shop's accounts in his office. It still felt odd being in the main office but he was settling in. His shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tapping his pencil against his chin as he stared at project budgeting charts hanging on the walls.

A knock on his office door pulled his attention away. He turned around and beamed at the sight. Luna stood in his doorway, smiling at him, right at the time he'd asked her to be here to meet with Mr. Nelson. He tucked his pencil behind his ear and then gestured around the office.

"So? What do you think?" He asked her with a grin.

Luna stepped into the office, looking around the room with her wide inquisitive eyes, turning in a circle before rounding back to him, seeming to examine him before saying, "It suits you, Ronald." A small smile played on her face and a twinkle was in her eye, "but it is missing one thing."

"Oh? What's that?" Ron asked curiously as she dug in her bag. She pulled out an object Ron knew well as a Butterbeer cork necklace, but the ribbon was special in Chudley Cannon's bright orange and burgundy with a black stripe down the middle. He gave her a grin as she hooked the charm on the inside doorknob.

"There. To keep away the Nargles," Luna smiled at him.

"Perfect." He beamed. Before he could thank her properly his attention was redirected once more by the bell above the door and a voice echoing up from the empty store.

"Hello? Mr. Weasley? Are you in?"

Ron gave Luna a smile, both of them knowing who it was before they stepped out of the office. "Mr. Nelson, right on time," Ron greeted him cheerfully.

Mr. Nelson blinked a few times, taken aback by Ron's demeanor as they shook hands. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. Miss Lovegood. It's good to see you both again."

"You too, Sir," Luna smiled politely, shaking his hand as well.

Mr. Nelson fidgeted nervously, "Like my wife always said, to the point then, yeah? Did you enjoy the mirrors?"

"Yes, rather a lot. They were fantastic," Ron grinned.

"So, will you consider having them in your shop?"

"Absolutely, in fact I've already made a draft of a budget with your project included and when I ran the numbers they were very good. All I ask is to hang on to the mirrors for just a few more days, so I can present all this to my brother. He's the shop owner after all."

"Of course! Whatever you need to help make it happen, Sir."

Ron smiled, a bit bemused at the use of 'sir' in reference to him. "Well then, I'll send you word if my brother is willing to meet and we'll plan for Thursday. How does that sound?"

"Splendid, Mr. Weasley, truly."

"Fantastic, we'll see you then. I'm sure of it." Ron smiled. Mr. Nelson thanked him profusely, and a tad excessively, before leaving the shop. As the door closed Ron glanced over at Luna who had that mysterious smile on that drove him mad. He grinned sheepishly at her as he scratched the back of his head, "I have a plan, to tell George. I do."

"I know," She said simply.

"I mean… it's lunch. I asked Mum to hold a family lunch tomorrow, for anyone who can make it. I want to show him there. I figure if more people react favorably, he will too."

"A sound plan."

Ron chuckled a little, "Thanks. I was also wondering if… you'd be there too. You know, help me show them off. You've been my partner in this so far after all."

"I would be happy to be there, Ronald," She smiled at him. He could feel his ears starting to warm at her grin.

"Great, really great. So… are you doing anything right now? What I mean is, er, do you have to be anywhere?" She shook her head airily. "Well, in that case, I have to stay here and do paperwork but, would you like to stay too?"

"Very much so."

"Brilliant." Ron smiled but paused, unsure what to say or do next. "Uh, well, let's just go back upstairs then."

"Okay," Luna said simply following him back up to the main office. Ron hovered in an extra chair for her, a big cushioned one from the back room. She smiled at him gratefully, then settled herself by the window that looked down onto the street and pulled her sketch book out from her bag. Ron couldn't help his grin as she pulled her legs up into the chair, fitting her small frame with ease.

He tried not to stare as he wandered over to his desk and sat down. As he began working away at the numbers he started humming a swing tune that had been stuck in his head since the night before. It was from one of her mum's Muggle artists he had grown a particular affinity for, Frank Sinatra.

Around the second verse, Luna's voice broke the sound of his humming with la's and da's as she sang along with him. Glancing over at her he caught her silver eyes before they ducked back behind her sketch book, a pale pink hitting her cheeks. He smiled and turned away, back to his papers and his humming, beaming when she joined in once more.

The next day as lunch grew closer and closer, Ron began to feel more nervous, his anxiety causing his insides to flip and twist uncomfortably. But his nerves resided more in anticipation than in fear. He nodded along to what his mother was saying without really hearing her as he set the table.

"Ronald… Ronald, are you listening to me?" His mother's voice finally broke through.

"Sorry?" Ron asked looking up to her.

His mother shook her head with a sigh, "I was asking you why you wanted to hold this lunch in the first place. You barely want to attend family dinner."

"It's a surprise," He said simply before returning to setting the silverware.

"A surprise? That's quite unlike you."

"Actually, Mum," Ron paused for a moment, smiling to himself and then to her, "I've never felt more like me."

His mother's brow raised in curiosity and she opened her mouth to question him but was cut off when the kitchen door swung open. Chatter filled the room as George stepped in and smiled at the both of them before holding the door wide for Bill and Fleur.

"Tomb dots? No, I don't believe I ever saw that while in Egypt," Bill was saying, talking to someone behind him.

"Oh well. It's best you didn't, it can be quite deadly." Luna's voice floated in, with herself following shortly. She smiled and nodded a thank you to George as he held then door for her, then her smile drifted to him, "Hello, Ronald."

"Hi Luna." He smiled, his heart jumping when her gaze fell on him, failing to notice the looks his brothers exchanged over her shoulder.

"So Ronnie," George started putting his arm around Ron. Ron raised a confused brow at his brother before George continued, "Why have you invited us here for a lovely lunch?"

"He says it's a surprise," His mother answered for him as she waved her wand and the sandwiches finished making themselves.

"A surprise?" Bill asked curiously.

"You two have a special announcement?" George quipped with a smirk, looking between Ron and Luna.

Ron felt his ears warm slightly but kept his composure, "No, not that. It's for the shop."

George's arm fell off Ron's shoulders in slight surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "But after lunch."

George eyed him for a moment then nodded, "Alright, lunch it is then."

As they all sat down around the kitchen table Ron and George brought everyone a sandwich before sitting down themselves.

"So Mum, where's Dad, Percy, and Ginny? Ron invited everyone didn't he?" Bill asked as Fleur just ate the chips on her plate. Her cravings and sometimes lack of eating had gotten even worse lately as her due date drew closer.

"He did, but Ginny had a mandatory practice and your father and Percy both had special meetings at the Ministry today. This lunch was all rather sort notice after all," Their mother explained before looking at Ron a bit pointedly.

"Sorry, the pieces all fell into place rather quickly." Ron explained.

"Now you're getting me curious, Ron. What have you been doing when I wasn't in the shop?" George asked.

"Working," Ron answered simply giving his brother a grin.

"O-k-a-y," George said unbelievingly while trying not to smile.

After lunch they all gathered in the living room, George, Bill, and Fleur sitting on the sofa while their mother sat in her chair chatting, waiting for Ron and Luna to come out of the kitchen and reveal their surprise.

Ron took a deep breath to calm himself then gave a nervous grin to Luna beside him. She gave him a smile that instantly relaxed him, a bit of confidence swelling in his chest.

"Alright… Here we go," He told her then stepped out into the living room. All of his family's eyes quickly focused on him. This kind of attention so unprecedented Ron felt his ears start to glow. "Er, well… I suppose you're all wondering why I asked you here."

"You said it had something to do with the store, right?" George offered.

"Yeah, it does. It's a product actually. A set of two-way mirrors brought in by a man named Abraham Nelson." He had their attention immediately; he could see them sit forward curiously. Taking a breath he waved Luna in from the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile at how she drifted in with that wonderful look about her. "Luna and I have been testing the mirrors for over a week now. I have a pocket watch and she had a locket."

Ron pulled the watch from his pocket; clicking it open to show them the mirror, when he gestured to Luna she did the same with her locket.

"Well that certainly explains all the chattering coming from your room at all hours," His mother commented, causing the rest to chuckle, even a smile pulled at Ron.

"So, how do they work then?" George asked curiously. Ron was a bit relieved, it meant he was interested.

"You look into the mirror and say the name of someone connected to your mirror's network. Then the mirror will fog and their mirror will grow warm and glow faintly, letting them know someone is calling them. Let me show you." Ron looked to Luna and she closed her locket holding it out for everyone to see. Ron turned back to his mirror and said her name, "Luna Lovegood."

Ron's mirror fogged over and he showed it to his family, a few seconds later Luna's locket began to glow. She clicked it open and her face appeared in Ron's mirror before their eyes.

Ron smiled at their surprised faces as he closed his watch and Luna her locket. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her move back by the door, sensing her part was done. Ron turned back to his family.

"A device like this could provide instant communication to hundreds of wizards and witches. No more having to wait for a letter, or sticking your head uncomfortably into a fireplace just simply open the mirror and say the name of whoever you want to talk to. And to add other wizards to your network all you have to do is wave your wand over the mirror and say their name."

George actually looked impressed as he looked at Bill who had his brows raised in slight surprise. George turned back to him. "Alright Ron, I've got to say it sounds like you've done some research but how long does the enchantment last?"

"Well this is one has lasted over two years now. Mr. Nelson created it for him and his wife to communicate while he was on the run during the war."

"And the range? It's not much good if it can only call a few miles away."

"Uh… I'm not exactly sure about the range. Mr. Nelson did use it though to call his wife from outside of England. Poland, I think." Ron glanced back at Luna for confirmation, she nodded. "Yeah, Poland. I ran the numbers, I can show you the charts, it would sell well and even though the initial production cost is a bit steep it will turn profit in just under two weeks if we started selling them in the month before term started again with the proper marketing as our primary demographic would be school aged and young adult wizards and their families."

Once again George looked impressed. He stood from his spot on the sofa making Ron fidget a tad nervously as he walked over before his face broke out into a grin. "Not bad Ronnie."

Ron stared, speechless, before regaining his senses at his brother's chuckle, "You like it?"

George nodded, Ron felt pride in his chest start to bubble up, "Yeah, I-" But George was cut off by Fleur's sudden cry of pain.

The rest of it was a bit of a blur to Ron. Bill yelled something about water breaking and Fleur cried out St. Mungo's as their mother rushed around grabbing things. George said something to him about talking later and asking if Ron was coming. He only remembered muttering "in a bit" before everyone was gone. The living room was suddenly empty except for himself and Luna.

For a moment he stood there, stunned, blinking, and deflated. Where the living room had been full and eyes looking to him just a minute before it now sat vacant and cold. In something of a daze, almost as if he had been slapped, Ron turned and barely registered Luna by the door as he walked out into the garden. He braced himself against the fence overlooking the fields and let out a deep sigh, running a hand over his face.

He could hear Luna's soft footfalls coming up behind him, stopping just off his shoulder. She didn't say a word, waiting for him to be ready, to decipher his feelings. No easy task when they were waring amongst themselves, tying everything in knots. "I know I shouldn't be upset… I'm happy for them; really, I mean they're having a baby. That's brilliant but… I don't know. I try to do better, be better, and it's never enough. It's always second best to something. Why should I even bother if no one cares?"

"You care, isn't that all that should matter?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I suppose I… I tried too hard to be something I'm not."

"What did you try to be then?"

Suddenly it all came rushing up, all the times he had been left behind, the pain of his moment stolen, his chance to prove himself, of him trying so hard only to fall and be abandoned in the background yet again. His chance to finally be that man, the man he was trying to be. "The bloody man on your damned ceiling, that's who! But I'm not him and I'm never going to be! I'm never going to be great like Harry, or smart like Hermione, or as successful as my brothers, or as powerful as Ginny, or as wonderful as you! I'm never going to be any of those things, I'm always going to just be the git who left his best friends alone in the woods during a war, always just another Weasley boy, always just average at everything, always just… just…"

"Ronald?" She offered.

"Yeah… just Ronald." He spat bitterly, turning away from her. Even she saw it.

He could hear her rummaging around in her bag, then silence. He felt her gaze on him as he slowly he turned to look at her. In her hands she held out a notebook he recognized as her sketchbook.

He blinked down at it, a tad confused, "What do you want me to do with this rubbish?" She just stared at him with those wide silver eyes, he couldn't resist as he look it with a slight growl.

He started flipping through it, seeing pictures he recognized from before. Her creatures, strange patterns, her family, but then he stumbled across something he wasn't expecting. Himself. They were just sketches but they had every line of his face, every freckle. There was one of when he was sleeping by the creek, one that was just a simple portrait that confused him before he remembered her sketching those nights they talked, and then one when he was working at his desk just yesterday, a small smile on his face and a pencil behind his ear. But Ron knew it wasn't really him, it was that man she wanted him to be, the Ron on her ceiling, the one with confidence, the one that was successful, the one that didn't exist. He snapped the sketchbook closed and tossed it back into her expectant hands.

"That's not me." He growled.

"Ronald…" Her dreamy tone hung in the air between them until he met her eyes. "This is you. I only drew what I saw."

He blinked at her, confused. A thoughtful expression crossed her face as she paused briefly, like she was wondering if to continue or not. "You're different. I am too. People don't know what to do with different; they think it odd or inferior. Sometimes they fail to notice you at all. It hurts but… that doesn't make them right. As for me, I like just Ronald."

Then her silver eyes found him again as he stared at her in a mix of bewilderment and awe as it dawned on him they may be more alike than he ever realized. She gave him a smile and took his hand in her's giving it a small squeeze, her eyes meeting his. But it was different than the other times their eyes had met, hers were warm instead of in distant thoughts, her smile coming through them, and focused thoroughly on him, like she was seeing right into him, like she was seeing him. Suddenly it didn't matter to Ron whether everyone thought he was great, or everyone knew his name. As long as she did, the rest didn't matter. He didn't have to be the Head Boy or the Quidditch captain or a good Keeper or anything else he had ever thought would make him important to others. With her he just had to be him.

Ron wasn't sure what came over him in that moment but he pulled her into a hug, nearly lifting her small frame off the ground. She went stiff as a board in surprise. Her stiffness in his arms quickly brought him back to his senses abruptly as he set her down.

"Sorry… I should've just said, what I meant was, I—I like you too, Luna," He muttered out before glancing back at her. Her wide silver eyes even wider from the surprise, they began darting around quickly as she seemed to be thinking of what to do next, but then her smile returned to her eyes as she looked at him.

She reached over putting one of her small hands on his shoulder and began standing up on her tip toes. Ron followed her with his eyes, his body frozen in place, confused as she leaned up to him, wondering what she was doing. He could feel his eyes go wide and ears burn when her lips touched his cheek.

She pulled back slowly after the kiss, the smile in her eyes and on her face brighter than ever as she turned away to look across the fields over the garden fence. The grin wouldn't leave Ron's face as he joined her at the fence to admire the view. Though a bit puzzled by their interaction Ron couldn't help but look at her in amazement as she smiled to herself, glowing in the afternoon sun. It was a feeling that was becoming quite common for him as of late. But he knew this state of peaceful confusion was exactly where he wanted to be.

It took Fleur the rest of that day and into the early hours of the next morning to have her child. Born on May 2nd, 2000 a little blonde girl named Victoire was born to the Weasley family. Meaning "victory" in French to remind them of the day she was born, the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, that exact day was the one they had lost their brother and many others on, now had a new life attached to it. Somehow that made it easier, at least for Ron.

A week later Ron was back in the shop going over plans with George and Mr. Nelson about starting production of the _Nelson's Communication Mirrors_ , or NCMs for short, when the bell above the door dinged. Ron looked up from his clipboard to see Luna standing in the door in her bright yellow coat. His favorite one.

One glance at George and his brother excused himself and Mr. Nelson to his office to continue the discussion. Ron set down the clipboard and walked around the counter, meeting Luna in the middle of the store.

"Hello Ronald," She smiled at him.

"Hey Luna," He grinned.

"I was looking for some Pygmy Puff food, could you help me?"

"Of course, right this way," He smiled as he lead her over to the Pygmy Puff section, though he knew she knew full well where it was.

After he rang her up and gave her the bag of food there was a few moments of silence between them as neither wished to move, but it wasn't awkward like it used to be. All Ron seemed to be able to do was stare at her admiringly now, that permanent mix of bewilderment and awe coloring his life. He couldn't get enough.

Finally he cleared his throat, "So Luna… I go to lunch in about fifteen minutes."

"That's nice." She smiled up at him.

Ron chuckled, "You didn't let me finish. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have lunch with me at the Leaky Cauldron today."

"I'd like that." Her eyes beamed.

He grinned, "Great, it's a date then?" Ron spoke without thinking, seeming to be frozen in place from his own words.

Luna paused, thinking up to the sky for what seemed like an eternity before her smile returned to him, "Yes. It is."

 _June, 2000- Present Day_

"And that's pretty much it. She left after that, we met up for lunch and have been together ever since." Ron grinned at the thoroughly stunned Harry and Hermione across from himself and Luna.

"That's really great Ron, we're happy for both of you," Hermione said smiling at them. The skeptical look she had been wearing at the start of the story had faded away long ago into a warm grin.

"Yeah, happy it worked out mate," Harry congratulated them with a smile.

"Me too," Ron chuckled, hardly able to pull his eyes away from Luna as he looked back to his friends. "So, how was Hogwarts? Boring I expect, now that Voldemort's gone."

"Yeah, pretty boring," Harry shrugged, "There was just an American; Ravenclaw's lost library, and a monstrous owl that almost killed Hermione."

"Wait, what?" Ginny said, sitting up to attention.

Harry nodded and then exchanged a look with Hermione, who sighed before turning back to the group to speak, "It was pretty mad. Oh and… one more thing happened…"

"What?" Ron asked raising a brow at their sudden odd and nervous behavior. Harry absolutely refused to look at Ginny as Hermione reached over and intertwined her fingers with his and placed her other hand on his arm affectionately. Ron's eyebrows shot up before he grinned, "Bloody time."

"Sounds like an interesting story. I would love to hear it." Luna smiled at them.

"Yeah, same," Ron voiced quickly, glad Harry had actually done something about their conversation at Christmas.

"Alright fine, Hermione you start. I'll grab us another round," Harry said. But when he stood everyone was surprised that Ginny did as well.

Ginny fidgeted slightly under everyone's sudden gaze on her but the hesitation didn't last long as her jaw tightened, "I have practice in the morning, and I shouldn't drink anymore. And it's getting late so… I'll be going," She said briskly before grabbing her coat and departing for the door before anyone could say a word. Almost instinctively they all looked to Ron for answers.

"Honestly, I haven't got a clue what that was about," He shrugged. Hermione sighed and put a hand on Harry, who's gaze was locked towards the door as it thudded shut. Finally Harry let out a deep breath and sat back down.

"Suppose I blundered that didn't I?" Harry asked running a hand through his hair. Ron knew his friend wanted to make it right with Ginny but he only seemed to make it worse.

"It's not your fault, mate. She just needs time. It's been rough for her, with everything. You know?" Ron offered and Harry nodded.

"It's not you Harry. Ginny is very proud, it's her pride that's hurt, not her heart. She'll be alright in time," Luna explained in that way of her's that made Ron smile. Harry only looked a bit confused though as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Why don't you start the story, Harry? I'll get the drinks." Hermione squeezed his arm before standing up, Harry smiled softly after her, a look in his eyes Ron had never seen before.

Then Harry took a deep breath before starting his and Hermione's tale, all of them completely unaware how walking out of that pub would dramatically change the youngest Weasley's life for good.

 **AN:** Dun-dun-da lol Sorry to leave you off there but that tale is a story for another day. I'll have a small interlude, of a week or maybe two, while I do real life stuff before I continue this series on with Ginny's tale "Two Years Later: Fire from Ice". I'm excited and hope you all join me there! I also hope you all enjoyed Ron and Luna's tale, I had immeasurable fun (and challenges) getting to know this two better and I love them even more because of it. Let me know what you thought, I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
